Where There's a Wills, There's a Way
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Side Story 2 - Wood Series) Bryan Wills has always been a ladies' man. It's a title he always wore with pride. But despite his jokes and confident exterior, the Puddlemere captain has always had a soft spot for Daisy Wood, the only daughter of his coach Oliver Wood.
1. Drinking Games

**Hello, first-time readers! Just a quick note on this story...**

 **It's another side story to my larger series which is mostly based in the next generation involving the many children of the main characters from the Harry Potter universe. Yes, it's mostly OCs created by myself, but there are often cameos from canon characters. This one will probably feature a fair amount of Oliver Wood, though there could be others popping in here and there.**

 **I had intended to wait until I had more written to start publishing it, but I loved the first chapter so much, I couldn't wait to post. It'll probably go up irregularly until I get more written, but I promise to try and not wait too long in between postings.**

 **This one is set right after my last book, "Playing with Fire" ends and centers on Bryan Wills, chaser and captain of Puddlemere United. He's been a reoccurring character since Book 3 ("Surviving Hogwarts") so I suggest going back to at least that one to catch up on where things are with this story. Though I wouldn't hate it if you decided to go all the way back to the beginning - "Saving Iris". ;) It won't be a full length book like the others. In fact, I'm planning on just having it set during the summer break in the season. There will probably be some overlap between this one and the next main story. It'll probably be around 14-15 chapters, like my other short, "The Mysterious Mr. Nilsson."**

 **Wills has become quite a favorite of mine and after I ended "Playing with Fire" on such a serious note, I figured fans could do with a bit of fluff and lightheartedness before I launch into the next book in the series centered on Dominique Weasley (also, I need time to figure out how I want that one to go).**

 **So, there it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Drinking Games**

Bryan Wills had always been a ladies' man.

Everyone had been saying that for years. And he supposed it was true. There had never been one woman to keep his attention for long. He enjoyed the flirting, the chase. The fact that so many women found him desirable. Of course he was a gentleman. Just because he went through new women all the time, there was no reason to be mean or hurtful intentionally.

In that sense, he was practical and forthcoming with his intentions. The last thing he wanted was some poor woman to get the wrong idea or to inadvertently lead someone on.

But there was always the few who seemed immune to his charms. One of which was currently standing alone on the balcony of the flat, her long red curls cascading down her back. The Wood brothers had thrown together an impromptu party the week after the Cup finals so that folks could let off some steam following the post season. Course, Wills often stopped by the Woods' flat - whether invited or not. He rarely needed a reason. And he loved to dote on Daisy. She was one of very few women he loved to shower in expensive gifts and attention constantly.

Truth be told, Wills had always seen the youngest Wood as a little sister. Sure he joked about marrying her someday - and the prospect didn't sound too bad, Pix would make life such fun - but more than anything, he just wanted to look out for her. Make sure she was safe and happy. More and more lately, she looked as though happy was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Ah, there is my lovely bride-to-be," he said with a grin as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. Daisy looked back at him and rolled her eyes, not moving from the railing.

"Haven't you had enough of that tonight," she said. "John's not even here."

"Heard about that. Back home to visit family a bit, is he? It's the perfect time to make my move. Steal you away while he's off out of the country. I've plenty enough moves you haven't seen yet," he said, leaning against the railing next to her. Daisy sighed heavily, not even mustering a smile. "Alright, Pix. About time you told me what's on your mind, don't you think?" Daisy gazed up at him, sensing Wills' occasional seriousness coming through.

"Just the usual," she said. Wills studied her a moment. He knew the Woods could be a bit secretive. More so now than he had ever seen. He saw what she did at the Falcons' match. He had caught Jamie doing magic without his wand in the locker room before the rest of the team arrived. And he had seen Daisy popping in and out of places. Something was up with them and he was a bit put out that he was still in the dark. He had been nearly part of the family since he started playing on Puddlemere.

"And what would the usual be?" he asked. Daisy pursed her lips. "Boyfriend trouble?"

"You could say that," she muttered.

"Does it have to do with the fact that you and Jamie have been testing out some new… abilities?" Wills said casually. Daisy gawked up at him. "Come on, Pix. You can't honestly think I wouldn't notice. I've long known what your mum can do. I'm not surprised to see you and Jamie are doing more now." Daisy sighed.

"I'm not supposed to say anything," she said finally. "Mum and Dad were very clear on that."

"I take it that extends to our dear Kingfisher?" he replied. Daisy nodded.

"Part of it. Though that's easy enough," she said. "It's the parts he does know about that are a bit vexing."

"Anything you can talk about?" he asked. "You know you can always confide in me, Pix." Daisy looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Wills. For now I'm not sure I want to talk about it at all. Not when I'm finally getting a bit of a break from it," she said. "All anyone wants to do is talk about it." Wills nodded. He then spun Daisy around and looped his arm through hers.

"Then we're going to have a bit of fun," Wills said grinning as he led her back inside.

"Wills! No!" she shouted.

"You've got no choice. I refuse to have a mopey Pixie around," he declared as he led her through the crowd to the drink table.

"What's this?" Alan asked, stepping up next to them.

"Oh nothing. Just challenging my future wife to a drink-off," Wills said with a grin.

"No. I refuse. The last time we did this, not even Mum's hangover potion worked," Daisy said, trying to glare at the tall blonde. Though her mouth twitched into a grin.

"Well, then if you'd like to concede defeat, I'm alright with that. What's that make the score now…"

"Shut it, I'm in," Daisy said, her competitive side coming 'round. Wills grinned. He waved his wand and shot glasses and a bottle of firewhisky flew over to the coffee table. He then guided Daisy over, with her brothers following and shooed away the two people occupying the arm chairs.

"What's going on?" Lila asked as she stood next to Jamie behind the sofa. Remus and Alan had sat down, leaning forward to watch.

"Wills and Pix here are about to drink each other under the table," Remus said gleefully.

"Not again. I had to carry Wills home the last time they did this," Kelly said, groaning.

'Why are you complaining? I have to prop you up nearly every time we leave here," Lucy chided from his side.

Daisy sat calmly studying the older player, though her eyes held a devious glint.

"You know the rules. No cheating," Wills said, grinning.

"I don't cheat," Daisy replied.

"I win, you agree to marry me," Wills said with a wink. Daisy rolled her eyes. He was always trying to sneak that in.

"No. I told you last time that marriage is off the table," Daisy said.

"So you wait until Kingfisher's gone to slide that in, eh?" Kelly said laughing.

"He tries it every time whether John's here or not," Jamie said with a sigh.

"And he knows it's not happening," Daisy said, staring Wills down.

"Fine… I win, you agree to go out with me," he said. "As friends," he added reluctantly. Daisy thought a moment and then nodded.

"Agreed. I win, you have to show up to practice next week in your skivvies," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Agreed," Wills said, almost immediately. Jamie chuckled.

"Dad's not gonna be thrilled about that," he said.

"Then I best win," he said. "Even if I lose, it'll be worth the extra laps if it gets this one sodding drunk."

"Do they do this often?" Lila asked as Remus leaned forward and filled the first shot glasses in front of the two.

"Too often," Jamie said.

"Not often enough," Kelly added. "The last time, Pix had to promise to name her firstborn after Wills." Lila's eyes widened.

"The time before that, Wills had powder blue hair for a week," Lucy continued. "Uncle Oliver was livid. Couldn't change it and Wills played three matches that week with Arrows hair."

"Didn't Pix have to play with her jersey saying 'I love Wills' for a week another time?" Wright asked, stepping up to watch. Remus and Alan roared with laughter.

"That was my favorite," Alan said. "Though poor Kingfisher didn't find the humor in it for a bit."

"The press wasn't sure what to make of it for a time either," Jamie added. "Gossip columns were writing about it for a few weeks. Wondering if Pix was stepping out on Kingfisher."

"Don't know how many times the gossip department cornered me on that one," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "You'd think by now they'd understand the relationship between Wills and Daisy. Everyone in the League has known for years."

"Known what?" Lila asked. Even though she had been a part of the group for awhile, she was still learning the intricacies of the connections between the tightknit community surrounding her boyfriend and his family.

"That Wills has always been like a big brother to Pix. And takes the piss out of her whenever he has the opportunity," Jamie said. Lila nodded, thinking back to all the interactions between the two she had seen. Made sense. She turned to watch the game. The two had just downed their second shots and Alan was filling new glasses.

"Scare, my little pixie?" Wills asked.

"Of a bit of firewhisky? Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do, Wills," Daisy said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, but I do know you well, Pix. And plan to know you even better once we get rid of the Yank," he replied, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Getting vicious now that he's out of the country for a bit, are we?" Remus asked.

"Been telling Jamie for years. Get used to seeing me around. Someday I'll be your brother-in-law," Wills said as he reached for the full shot glass.

"Fat chance," Daisy replied, picking up her own. The two downed them.

"How long do they drink?" Lila asked.

"Until one of them can't walk," Jamie said.

"Sometimes one of them will concede defeat. Though that doesn't happen often," Lucy said. "Usually it's whoever stands and falls over first."

"The record is something over 10 shots, I believe," Kelly said admiringly. "That's why they tend to wait towards the end of the party to do this."

"How did it feel to almost have the Cup within your grasp this year?" Wills asked as Remus filled new shot glasses.

"How did it feel to almost lose it?" Daisy countered. "Besides we both know that it'll be mine next year."

"And next year, you'll be mine," Wills said with a wink.

"Doubt that," Daisy said.

"You know you want me, Pix," Wills said, reaching for the shot glass.

"You know you're delusional, right?" Daisy said, reaching for her own.

"How's a spring wedding sound?" Wills asked.

"Horrid," Daisy replied, downing hers. Wills grinned and followed suite.

"Do they always banter like this?" Lila asked.

"Constantly," Jamie, Kelly, Remus and Alan said in unison.

"This is always entertaining," Wright said laughing.

"What is it about Kingfisher, Pix?" Wills asked, sitting back in his chair.

"He's sweet, kind, handsome…"

"So? I'm charming, handsome, witty and I'm already practically part of the family," Wills said.

"You're conceited and arrogant," Daisy scoffed.

"Our children would be beautiful," Wills said wistfully.

"Our children would all end up in Slytherin," Daisy said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Wills said with a wink.

"Except our whole family has always been Gryffindor," Remus said, filling the next set of glasses.

"And look where that's got you. A whole group of reckless do-gooders," Wills replied.

"Better than a cunning snake," Daisy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I rather enjoy being cunning," Wills said. "Makes life a lot more exciting." The two downed the next shots, Daisy's eyes never leaving Wills'.

"Why is it you're always after me?" Daisy asked.

"Because you, my dear, would definitely make life exciting," he said with a grin. "Just think of the fun we'd have. So much more fun than if you stayed with boring Kingfisher."

"John is not boring," Daisy scoffed.

"He's a Yank. They're all a bland version of us," Wills said. Daisy glared at him.

"Now, now, Wills. Let's not get nasty just because he's not here," Jamie scolded lightly. Wills looked over at his teammate.

"I'd say it to his face if he were," he said with a grin.

"How the poor bloke stands you, I'll never know," Jakes said from where she stood next to Vane.

"He should be watching his back. Won't be long until I sweep Pix here off her feet," Wills said, winking at Daisy again. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't won her over by now, I doubt you will," Vane said with a laugh. "Besides, Coach has said multiple times he'll never let you marry his little princess." Daisy glared at the chaser, wrinkling her nose.

"Watch it, Vane. There's nothing Daisy hates more than being called princess. You've seen what she's done to Hardwick," Nigel Broadmoor said with a laugh.

"And you," Wills said, chuckling.

"I am still here," Daisy huffed, reaching for her shot glass. She grabbed it so viciously that a bit spilled out.

"Careful there, Pixie," Alan said, grinning as he glanced back and forth between the two. Daisy had had a few drinks prior to the game so he knew she was already starting to get a bit sloppy.

"10 galleons Pixie wins," Remus whispered.

"You're on. She's already starting to spill. Wills has got it this time," Alan said.

"Please, we've seen her. She'll hold out just out of pure spite," Remus said. He looked back at Lila. "Care to join the wager?" The young woman shook her head slightly, looking back and forth between the two players. Daisy was still glaring at Wills while he calmly grinned at the petite woman.

"I don't know… seems it might be a close call," she said.

"10 on Pixie!" Jakes called out.

"I'm on Wills this time," Vane said, studying the two. Daisy took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at Wills.

"Pour, Remus," she ordered.

"Think I'm going with Daisy this time," Nigel said.

"Pixie's in the fighting mood tonight," Wills said.

"I'm always in the fighting mood when it comes to you," she retorted.

"I like a bit of bite," Wills said.

"Careful, Wills. You might end up with a broken nose," Alan warned. "What was it you said that got yours, Broadmoor?"

"Was that really necessary, Pix - if I recall," Remus said, looking up at his teammate, who was starting to go red in the face.

"Do we really need to rehash this?" Nigel asked before taking a drink.

"I'd take a million bloody noses if that's what it took to get Pixie to be mine," Wills said.

"I might just hex you for being annoying," Daisy said, reaching for the next shot glass.

"Someone confiscate her wand," Vane said, causing the group to laugh. Daisy raised an eyebrow and grinned at Wills. She glanced over at Jamie, who was chuckling along with Remus and Alan. They all knew she didn't need a wand to hex him now. She held her glass up in salute to Wills, who did the same.

Both of them downed the shots, with Daisy starting to sway a bit. Wills grinned as he casually sat the empty glass down on the table.

"How are you feeling, Pix?" he asked.

"Fine," she growled, setting the glass down rather roughly and nearly missing the table.

"Don't need to use the loo or anything?" he asked. Daisy straightened up in her chair.

"I'm fine," she said again, though she started blinking. The room was swaying a bit. She glanced down at the bottle, noticing for the first time that they had chosen the highest proof firewhisky they had. Blimey, it was going to take all her wits to win this one. She looked over at Wills who had seemed as though he hadn't had a drop of alcohol.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I think I need to use the little boy's room," he replied, hopping up and casually walking down the hall. Daisy huffed.

"Show off," she muttered.

"Come on, you know you need a breather," Remus said, chuckling.

"Don't lose your head, Pixie," Jakes said. "I don't want to lose to Vane again."

"I got this," Daisy said, smiling. Though it was a bit wobbly. Vane chuckled.

"Get ready to pay up," he said, turning to his teammate. Wills returned and sat back down, still smiling at Daisy.

"Ready to concede?" he asked.

"Never!" shouted Daisy.

"Merlin, she's done for," Jamie said, glancing down at Lila. She laughed softly.

"She's got spunk though," she said.

"Too much, sometimes," Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"Double round," Daisy said, not taking her eyes from Wills.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for that, Pix?" Remus asked, freezing as he was about to pour the firewhisky.

"No. Let's end this," she said, glaring at Wills. Remus sighed as he waved his wand. The normal-sized glasses grew into double shot glasses.

"Christ, she's being ridiculous," Lucy said.

"Who's going to carry her to bed this time?" Kelly asked, looking around.

"Not it!" Remus, Jamie and Alan said at the same time.

"I'll gladly carry Pixie to bed," Wills declared.

"No one's carrying me to bed," Daisy said, reaching for the full glass. She downed it before Wills had a chance to grab his glass. The tall player chuckled as he reached for his and deftly downed it.

"My, my, you're in a feisty mood tonight, Pix," he said. "Do I excite you?"

"More like annoy me beyond belief," she said.

"Does dear Kingfisher annoy you?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she admitted.

"Is that so?" Wills said, sitting up and leaning towards the table.

"Definitely not as much as you do," Daisy huffed as she motioned to Remus to pour again.

"You know you love me," Wills said, reaching for the glass as soon as Remus had filled it.

"A bit," Daisy said begrudgingly. "But only because you're family."

"D'you hear that? Pixie finally admitted she loves me!" Wills shouted. "Cheers to that!" A shout went up as everyone held their glasses up. Daisy rolled her eyes and lifted hers as well.

"As family!" she shouted.

"Yes, of course. Because we both know that soon I'll be your family for real," he said, winking before he starting humming the wedding march.

"I'm not marrying you, Wills," Daisy said before taking her shot. Wills down his and shot up out of his chair, moving towards Daisy.

"Come on, Pix. Let's dance," he said gleefully.

"Wills, no!" Daisy shouted as she started giggling. He pulled her out of the chair and started moving around in front of the fireplace. Daisy tripped over her feet and struggled to stay up. "Why are you hopping around? That's not dancing!"

She then tripped over Wills foot and nearly fell to the ground before the tall chaser caught her and lifted her up.

"I think we have a winner, ladies and gents!" Remus shouted. Daisy glared up at Wills.

"You cheated!" she shouted. "You tripped me!"

"I won fair and square, dear Pix," Wills said. "You owe me a date. But not a date-date." Daisy huffed as he helped her back to the chair.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms. She looked across the room and suddenly a glass zipped over the people gathered and landed in her hand. Wills eyebrows shot up.

"Really, Pix?" Remus asked, though he was grinning.

"It's not like it's some big secret. Everyone saw me stop Jamie from falling," she said.

"My future bride is amazing," Wills said in awe, causing Daisy to roll her eyes yet again.

"You sure you should be having anymore?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Daisy said before taking a sip. "Let me drown my sorrow in peace."

"You always were a sore loser," Alan said, holding his hand out to Remus, who was digging through his pockets for coins.

"Not as sore as you lot," Daisy said.

"Let the lady have her consolation drink," Wills shouted as he waved his wand and a glass flew over to him. "That is my future bride. She can have whatever she wants when I'm around."

* * *

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes!" Daisy sang loudly and off-key as Wills carried her down the corridor to her room not an hour later.

"Really, Pix. Must you shout?" he asked with a chuckle.

"John likes it when I sing," she declared drunkenly.

"Not like that, I bet," he replied, rolling his eyes as he pushed her door open with his foot.

"You're lucky he's not here. He'd never let you carry me to my room. Too afraid you'd take advantage of me in my drunken state," she said matter-of-factly.

"Come now, Pix. We both know I'd never stoop so low," he said as he gently put her down. "With you or anyone."

"You just tricked me into a date using a drinking game," she said.

"It's not a real date. Contrary to belief, I do have some morals. It's no different from all the other times we've hung out," he said.

"Why did you? You could have just asked," Daisy said, leaning back against her pillow.

"You, my dear, have been too preoccupied to spend time with your dear Wills. It was the best way I could think of to get you all to myself," he said with a cheeky grin. Though even in her drunken state, Daisy could sense a hint of sadness there.

"I have been neglecting you," she said, a bit softer. "I'm sorry Wills. Just… with everything. And John…"

"I know, I know. Plus, I'd probably not be too happy if my girl were always running off to spend time alone with a bunch a blokes either," Wills said.

"Why do you hate him?" she asked bluntly. Wills stared at her a moment.

"I don't hate him. Is that what you think?" he asked.

"You certainly enjoy taking the mickey out of him," she said.

"I enjoy taking the mickey out of everyone, Pix," Wills replied.

"But you seem to be a bit harder on him. He's a nice guy. You could be nicer," she said. "He actually likes you." Wills sighed.

"I like him too, Pix. Just… you've been my best girl since the very first Puddlemere picnic I attended. It's my duty to your father and your brothers to look out for you," he said. "And like it or not, as your adopted older brother, no one will ever seem good enough for my Pixie."

Daisy giggled.

"That's so sweet, Wills. Who knew you could be so sweet," she said. She sat up and pulled the chaser towards her, kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being sweet. Now get out of here so I can sleep. We do have a date tomorrow," she said, pointing towards the door. Wills chuckled as he stood, then leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Pix."

* * *

 **infinityneverlasts: I have a feeling this story is going to be nothing but fan service for all the Wills fans out there. Oh well. I love him, so he gets a story. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	2. The Date

**Chapter Two - The Date**

Daisy lay on the couch covering her eyes while Remus and Alan shouted at a football match on the TV.

"Blimey! Must you yell so loud?" she groaned.

"What's this? Pix still hungover?" Remus asked, grinning.

"We ran out of hangover potion and I'm waiting for a new batch to finish," she mumbled. "Does this mean I can cancel my date with Wills?"

"No," Jamie said, as he cleared the stairs and walked over to her, a small bottle in hand. "Just finished. You'll be right as rain in a second."

Daisy sat up and took the bottle, taking a slightly larger sip than usual. She closed her eyes for a few moments before sighing and opening them.

"Well then, suppose I'll go get ready," she said, pushing up off the sofa.

"Try not to come back with a ring!" Alan shouted after her. Daisy laughed and flipped him off as she kept walking.

* * *

Daisy walked into the small pub and looked around. It wasn't that crowded, so it shouldn't be too difficult to locate the tall player.

"Pix! Over here!" she heard Wills shout. She looked over and saw him seated at a table in the back corner. She smiled and made her way over.

"This is a bit more lowkey than your usual haunt," she said, looking around. It was located on a small street off the main drag of Diagon Alley, neatly hidden away. The inside was warm and cozy with a fire roaring in the large fireplace despite it being summer. The walls were covered in paintings and the clientele seemed of the older variety. She sat at the table, sliding her purse off her shoulder.

"Well, figured it'd be easier to hide from the gossip rags here," he said, grinning. "Besides, I like this place. I usually come in a few times a week when I'm not out with the boys." Daisy nodded as Wills flagged down the barmaid and ordered two pints.

"So this is your inner sanctum," she said, smiling. Wills shrugged.

"That would actually be my flat and no one is allowed there. Though… I might be willing to make a concession for you," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Daisy rolled her eyes and reached for the ale once it was set in front of her.

"Can we have at least one conversation that doesn't involve you proposing or propositioning me?" she asked, glancing at him. Wills scoffed.

"I'm offended you think I would ever proposition you, Pix. I only suggested it in case you'd like to come over for dinner sometime," he said. "Plus we both know your father would have my head on a plate should I do anything untoward." Daisy laughed into her ale.

"And here I thought you were the only player in the League not frightened by my father," she said. Wills laughed a bit and then stared at her a moment.

"I miss hanging out with you, Pix. What happened?" he asked, turning serious a moment. Daisy sighed and shrugged.

"Life," she said. "Things have… gotten complicated."

"The beater treating you right? Because if he's not, I can get a group together to show him how to treat you properly in a heartbeat," he said, his face turning dark. Daisy laughed.

"Jesus, Wills. No, it's nothing like that," she said. "Just… well, you know that Jamie and I have developed more abilities. There's a bit more to that story…"

Wills was quiet, his eyes encouraging her to continue. Daisy sighed. She would stay away from any talk about war or disaster, but figured with Wills being as close to the family as he was, it was only a matter of time before he was informed.

"We get them from Mum. The ability to pop in and out wherever we want, doing magic without a wand, all that. We can also… we're connected to our loved ones. Family and so on," she said. Wills eyebrows shot up. "Jamie feels Lila. And well… I don't feel John. He keeps asking about it and I… I just don't know really what to say to him."

"He thinks it means something you don't feel him," Wills said softly. Daisy nodded. "Does it?"

"I don't know. Mum says maybe it'll come with time, but… we've been together much longer than Jamie and Lila and Lila was the first person Jamie felt. John seems to think it means something about us," she said. "Sometimes I do as well."

"Are you happy with John?" Wills asked, concerned.

"I am. I mean, I was before all this. I think I can be again, if he'll just let it go," she said, propping her head on her hand. "But I do love him. Dearly."

"Then you'll work through this. All couples have their problems. You'll probably have more after this, but you'll work through it as well," he said. Daisy smiled at him.

"Sometimes I forget you can be so wise," she said.

"Why do you sound surprised when you say that?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Please, Wills. You know your reputation," she said.

"How could I forget? Witch Weekly reminds me on a regular basis," he said with a sigh.

"You ever get tired of it?" she asked. Wills shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me much," he said casually. "I've long been used to it."

"Almost seems like you enjoy it," she said, smirking. Wills grinned.

"Sometimes I do," he admitted. "I certainly enjoy being connected to you - John be damned." Daisy laughed loudly.

"Don't let him hear you say that," she said.

"I'd say it in front of him. Think I have, actually," he said. Daisy chuckled.

"Probably," she said.

"When does dear loverboy come back?" he asked.

"This weekend," she said.

"You miss him?" he asked.

"I do. At first I was a bit relieved to be free of all the talk about connections and such, but now… I can't wait until he comes back. We've been writing back and forth and video chatting a lot," she said. "He says he wants me to go with him next time."

"Big step – meeting the family," he said.

"He's already been invited into mine. Suppose it's only right to meet his," she said.

"Why didn't you go this time?" Wills asked.

"Didn't seem like the right time with everything going on," she said. "Figured it's better to go once things calm down." Wills nodded.

"Feel better talking about it?" he asked. Daisy smiled and nodded. "Good. And I know what we need next," he said, grinning. Daisy's eyes widened.

"No, Wills. I don't like where this is going," she said, sitting up. He flagged down the barmaid.

"Tequila, please!" he shouted. Daisy groaned.

"Wills," she whined.

"Why are you complaining? You're young. You don't have practice tomorrow," he said.

"Fine," Daisy said, giving in. Though she couldn't help but smile. Shortly after, a bottle of tequila popped up on the table with shot glasses and lime slices. Wills made quick work of pouring shots. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I doubt that," Wills said with a wink. Daisy chuckled.

Sometime later, Daisy was laughing so hard, her sides hurt.

"Merlin, I don't know how we got away with that. I'm sure Dad knew," she said.

"That your brothers and I got you roaring drunk at their flat before your sixth year started? Of course he knew. He just didn't have the evidence," he said, laughing as well. "I wanted to sneak you into the Halloween party that year as well, but your brothers didn't think we could get you out of Hogwarts unnoticed." Daisy's eyes widened.

"How was that supposed to work out?" she asked.

"Have you sneak off the grounds using James' invisibility cloak and apparate to the party," he said. "We were going to send you the right charms to use so it would look like you were still there. But then we weren't sure how to get you into the party."

"How do you know about the cloak?" Daisy asked, eyes wide.

"Pixie, I know just about everything about your family," Wills said. "Helps that a large chunk of you are in the League now." Daisy chuckled. "I'm still waiting for my invitation to Christmas, by the way."

"Merlin, are you sure about that?" she asked. "It gets a bit chaotic."

"Pix, dear, I live for chaotic," he said. "I think I'd fit right in with the whole brood."

"Probably. I fear what shenanigans would ensue if you teamed up with Freddie and James," she said. Wills poured another round of shots as his face lit up. "No. I'm not inviting you. You'll have to talk one of the triplets into it."

"I could make that work," he said as he lifted his glass. "I've nearly worn Jamie down." Daisy lifted hers and clinked it against Wills'.

"So I hear," she said before drinking the shot and making a face.

"So Jamie does talk about me?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes. "By the way, when you planning to move over to Puddlemere?"

"I'm not moving to Puddlemere," Daisy said. "I've only escaped the lot of them. I'm not running back to Dad or Jamie. And I'm very happy with the Arrows."

"Ah yes… the Arrows. With the mysterious Mr. Nilsson," Wills said.

"He's not that mysterious," she said. "Just… private. Besides, he's come out of his shell more. He's been dating the Harpies chaser."

"So he has lightened up," Wills mused.

"He's still stern as ever on the pitch, but now… he makes jokes from time to time. Joins in on the teasing," she said. "He even comes out with us after practice sometimes."

"Nilsson? Jokes?" he asked. "I must see this to believe it." Daisy laughed.

"Maybe I'll invite you to the next team outing," she said.

"He still not drink?" Wills asked. Daisy nodded.

"Still sober as ever," she said.

"Shame. Your dad is quite hilarious when we get him drinking at outings," he said, smiling. Daisy laughed.

"I'm sure he is," she said. "Once I went downstairs Christmas Day to get something and caught a bit of him drinking with my aunts and uncles. He was reliving the glory days of his quidditch career."

"He likes to do that. He challenged me to a face off one time. Swore he could still block every shot sent his way," Wills said.

"Did you ever do it?" Daisy asked, her eyes flashing with mirth.

"No. He conveniently forgot when I brought it up at the next practice," Wills said, grinning.

"I should like to see that. He gets pretty serious when we play with the family, but it's nothing like seeing him up against a professional at the top of his game," she said.

"You've seen him at all the picnics," Wills said.

"Yea, but you lot are messing around most of the time," she said.

"As are you, Miss Let's-See-if-I-Can-Get-Harry-Potter-to-Fall-Off-His-Broom," Wills said with a laugh. Daisy lost it then, reaching for her glass that Wills had just refilled.

"But it's fun, no matter how much Ginny yells at us," she said. "In fact, that's why I do it. It's hilarious seeing her get on to him like she does with James and Albus."

"I've always wondered what it must be like to be part of your family," he said, sitting back in his chair. "Do you lot just sit around and talk about how famous you all are?" Daisy snorted.

"Only Alan and Remus," she said. "The rest, well, Molly and Dominique seem to abhor it. James and Freddie thrive in it. The aunts and uncles try to live as quietly as they can. Though I suppose Uncle George might revel in it a bit. Mum and Dad certainly try to avoid the spotlight when they can. Unless it's quidditch. Only then will Dad step up."

"And what about you, Rookie of the Year?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"That was a year ago," she said.

"Yea, but you couldn't tell from the way the press follows your every move," he said. "Just imagine what they'd do if we did actually end up together in the future." Daisy laughed loudly.

"I think their heads would explode," she said before taking the shot.

"Our wedding would be the event of the year. Bigger than the Cup," he mused.

"Already have it all planned out, have you?" Daisy asked.

"We'd get married at your house," he started. "Jamie would be my best man. And I suppose the rest of your brothers would be groomsmen. Probably have Vane in there too…"

"Merlin, I was only joking," Daisy said, eyes wide.

"Your Uncle George would officiate," he continued.

"Stop! Stop!" Daisy shouted, laughing. "Else everyone here will think you're being serious."

"What makes you think I'm not?" Wills asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Bryan Wills. I'm not marrying you," Daisy said, giggling.

"Do you really hate me that much, Daisy Wood?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate you. But you've been saying it so long, I feel I have to turn you down on principle," she replied. "Besides, Da knows you too well. He'd never let you date me, much less marry me."

"I resent that. Your dad loves me," Wills scoffed.

"He loves that you win him matches. He'd never agree to have you as a son-in-law," she said.

"You're an adult. Who said I need his permission? All I need is yours, dear Pixie," Wills said, leaning across the table. Daisy snorted again.

"And I'll not give it," she said, crossing her arms in front of her with a smirk.

"And I'll not give up," he said, matching her smirk. Daisy laughed and lifted her glass.

"Drink, Wills."

* * *

Wills sighed as he walked into his loft later that night. It was smaller than most would assume for a professional player that had been playing as long and as successfully as he had, but he liked it. It was just him, so he didn't see why he needed more space. Should he ever decide to settle down someday, only then would he look into something bigger. He walked over and flopped down on the sofa, looking up at the large fireplace. Waving his wand, the wireless turned on, reciting the daily news. He had been contemplating getting a TV like the Woods, but wasn't sure he had the patience and energy to do the necessary charms and spells to make it work. He lived in the heart of Diagon Alley, meaning the magic of the place was much stronger here that it was at the Woods on the outskirts of the Alley.

He smiled to himself, reliving his night out with Pixie. They always had fun. The small woman could actually drink him under the table most nights, though you'd never hear him say it out loud. It was good to see her laugh like she used to. The past few months it seemed there was a cloud over her.

"Bryan? You there?" a voice said from the fire. He sat up and looked over, seeing his mother's face. She was probably the only person who called him by his actual name. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the fireplace.

"Hello, Mum," he said tiredly.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to floo you all evening!" she said. Wills glanced at the clock, noticing it was quite late. Nearly 1 a.m.

"Sorry, Mum. Forgot to tell you I'd be out tonight," he said.

"Should have known. You're out most nights. Who was it tonight?" the old woman asked.

"Daisy," he said.

"Daisy? You haven't been out with her in a long while. She break things off with that American?" she asked. Wills sighed.

"No, Mum. He's just on holiday in the States, so she had a free night," he said, leaning against the fireplace.

"You didn't bother her too much with all that wedding talk of yours, did you?" she asked, her elegant face scowling slightly. Wills chuckled.

"Come on, Mum. You know it's only a joke," he said. The woman sighed.

"Bryan Jacob Wills. You need to give that poor girl a break," she scolded. "I'm surprised Coach Wood hasn't boxed your ears for it yet."

"He knows it's a joke as well," he said.

"Sure," Mrs. Wills said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Did you want something, Mum?" he asked.

"Just wanted to remind you to come for lunch this weekend," she said. "And please try not to show up hungover this time. Your Aunt Muriel is coming. She's bringing her daughter with her as well." It was Wills turn to roll his eyes.

Muriel wasn't really his aunt, just his mum's oldest friend from school. The two families had been close since he was a babe. So much so that he had grown up calling Muriel his aunt. He had vague memories of her daughter – Olive, if he recalled. She was a mousy girl. Nose always stuck in a book. She had been a few years behind him at school, though she was Ravenclaw. They never kept in touch and Wills hadn't seen her in years. Ever since she had proclaimed she found quidditch boring.

This was clearly a set up.

"Yes, Mum," he said, not wanting to get into it with her. He was drunk as it was and not looking forward to another long lecture from his mother about how he was getting too old to continue playing around. It was time to settle down, get married. Make some grandchildren. Ever since he entered his 30s, it was getting harder to argue with her about it.

"Good. Now get to bed. I can tell you're three sheets to the wind," she said, scoffing at him.

"I will. Night, mother," he said resignedly. As suddenly as she had appeared, she disappeared. Wills pushed off the fireplace and walked across the living room to the stairs that led up to his bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went.

He tossed it into the corner of the room and then stepped out of his jeans, leaving them where he stood before collapsing on the bed, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

 **I've decided that for every chapter I write with this one, I'm allowed to post. Wrote chapter three today, so posting chapter two. I really like writing Wills, though hoping to explore more than just his goofy, I-will-marry-Daisy-Wood side with this one. Haven't gotten there yet, but I will. There's got to be more to Wills than the Woods.**

 **infinityneverlasts: Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying it! To be honest, I still haven't made up my mind on how things work out with Daisy down the road. I keep going back and forth. Will she stay with John? Or will she end up with Nilsson? Or perhaps it will be Wills... I suppose we'll all figure out together, haha! Though I have a feeling some things may end up getting set through the later stories and I'll end up rewriting a lot of what I already have for Daisy's sequel down the road... And Dominique's is fun. She's a bit more practical than the characters I've already introduced, though she's still got a fair bit of sass.**

 **sunrisekisses: Haha! I feel like with every story I write, the teams change. First it was Team Toby, Team Nilsson and Team John. Now it's Team Wills. I'm still not sure which team I'm on, but I'm happy folks are enjoying it. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing, folks!**


	3. Another Lunch, Another Setup

**Chapter Three – Another Lunch, Another Setup**

Wills sighed as he walked down the small path to the cottage where his mother and father still lived out in a small wizarding village in the countryside. He was dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt, knowing his mother would be angry if he showed up dressed sloppily. Granted dressing sloppy was something he never did. You never knew who you'd need to impress.

He glanced down at the flowers in his hand, hoping they would appease her since he knew that he would most likely not care for Olive at all. His mother would be disappointed – as usual. Every single one of the setups she had tried to orchestrate in the past had failed miserably. This was sure to be no different. He wondered if the woman even knew him at all even though she birthed and raised him. She always introduced him to women without any sort of color or life to them. All deathly boring.

As soon as he pushed the door open, he put a bright smile on his face.

"Hello? I'm here," he said, looking around. His mother was seated on the sofa with Muriel. Her sandy-blonde hair peppered with gray, though she was still slim and looked younger than she actually was. Muriel, on the other hand, looked a bit older, though her hair was still an attractive shade of auburn. On the other sofa across from them sat a young woman, though Wills could only see the back of her head. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Still the mousy brown that he remembered.

"Bryan! Just on time," his mother said, standing. He walked in and shut the door behind him, walking over to the two older women.

"Aunt Muriel, looking lovely as always," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek. The old woman blushed slightly and grinned.

"Oh, Bryan, always the charmer," she said, slightly flustered. He held the flowers out to his mother.

"These are for you," he said. She smiled and took them.

"I'll just go put these in water. Bryan, you remember Olive," she said as she walked passed him, her eyes warning him to be nice. Bryan looked over at the woman. She gazed up at him with warm brown eyes hidden behind glasses. She was prettier than he remembered. But still looked like a librarian.

"Of course, how are you, Olive?" he asked.

"I've been good," she replied, her voice betraying that she was no happier about this little setup than he was. Wills smiled more genuinely, happy to find an ally. "See you enjoyed another good season."

"Thought you hated quidditch," he said as he walked over and sat next to her.

"I still find it rather boring, but my co-workers are obsessed, so I can't help but overhear," she said before taking a dainty sip of her tea.

"Co-workers?" he said.

"Olive here works at the Ministry. Department of International Magical Cooperation, specifically with the International Confederation of Wizards," Muriel said proudly. Wills nodded and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That sounds… nice," he said. Olive huffed softly.

"Not all of us can be famous quidditch players," she said, her face the picture of calm indifference.

"Of course not. There can only be one Bryan Wills, captain of Puddlemere United," he said boisterously.

"Bryan," his mother warned from the kitchen.

"Still see you're as arrogant as ever," Olive said.

"Still see you're as insipid as ever," Wills commented.

"BRYAN!" his mother shouted.

"Apologies. You look lovely, Olive. And I'm sure the Department of International Magic Cooperation is quite fascinating," he said. Muriel sighed and looked up at the ceiling, no doubt imploring to her dearly departed husband to save her from the now obvious disaster she had created with Mrs. Wills.

"Thank you. Saw in the Prophet you were out with the Wood girl again this week. She finally coming around?" Olive asked. Wills sighed.

"Sadly not yet, but someday," he said.

"Bryan Jacob Wills, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Leave Daisy alone. She's put up with your shenanigans for too many years now," his mother said, walking back into the sitting room.

"Come now, mother. Don't you want Daisy Wood as a daughter-in-law someday?" Wills asked, grinning.

"At this point, I'd take anyone as a daughter-in-law," she muttered, not intending anyone but Muriel to hear. Wills chuckled.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

"Out in the garden," his mother replied. He pushed up off the sofa and started towards the back door.

"Just going to go have a chat with Dad, then. You ladies try not to talk too harshly about me while I'm gone," he said. He heard his mother snort as he opened the door.

"Where he gets it, I'll never know," Mrs. Wills said to Muriel and Olive.

Wills stepped into the warm sunshine and looked around the immaculate garden. It was his parents' pride and joy, though his father spent a fair bit more time there than his mother. He was a retired herbologist, though Wills figured he still dabbled in wild and exotic plants. There was an entire greenhouse full behind the garden.

"Dad?" he called out, not seeing him. At the sound, a head popped up, appearing just over a large shrub.

"Bryan! You've made it!" the older man said, stepping out of the garden. He was tall, like Wills, though his hair was dark gray. He smiled as he walked over and embraced his son. "Your mother really wishes you'd pop over more often."

"Why? So she can set me up with yet another woman from the village?" Wills asked, slightly annoyed. His father chuckled.

"Dare say she's run out," he replied. "Moving on to other villages now."

"It's like she doesn't even know me…" Wills said, shaking his head.

"Just wants you to settle down with a nice, young woman, is all," Mr. Wills countered. Wills sighed.

"I know. Just thought by now she'd finally understand that I'm not ready to settle down," he said.

"You're what? Thirty-three now?" his father said.

"Next month," Wills replied.

"I think she just wants grandchildren somethin' fierce," Mr. Wills said, glancing at his son. "Nearly all her friends have 'em now."

"Sean can give her grandchildren. I still want to play," Wills said grinning, referring to his younger brother who worked at Gringotts. He had just gotten engaged a couple months ago to his longtime girlfriend. Mr. Wills laughed.

"No doubt they won't waste any time there," he said. "Michelle is quite ready to be a mum."

"Besides, you both know I'm waiting on-"

"Yes, I know. Daisy Wood," Mr. Wills said, rolling his eyes. "Though I'll admit, I wouldn't mind having a few ginger grandkids running amuck."

"Curly-headed, too, the whole lot of them," Wills mused. Mr. Wills chuckled again.

"You'll never give up on that Wood girl, will you? You talk about it so much, I'm half tempted to believe you do actually want to marry her," he said, walking over to a table and sitting down. Wills followed, flopping down in another chair.

"Some days I think that if I am ever going to settle down, she's probably the only woman exciting enough that I could stand to spend forever with," he said.

"It's not always about excitement, Bryan," his father said. Wills rolled his eyes. "It's about dependability… comfort… happiness."

"And I'm only happy with someone who is exciting," Wills replied.

"You sure about that? You never could stay long with anyone, even the exciting ones," his father retorted.

"Perhaps I just haven't found the right one," Wills said. "But can we please talk about something else. I might just shoot the killing curse at myself if I have to deal with an entire day of 'Why aren't you married, Bryan?'"

His father laughed and looked over at his son, shaking his head slightly.

"When's practice start up again?" he asked.

"Next week. Coach only gave us a couple weeks off. He wants us ready for the next season even though we've all played together so long we can do the plays in our sleep," he said.

"Any word on the Wood transfer?"

"McIntosh and Truffle are good for another season, though they've both mentioned they're thinking of retiring soon," Wills said. We'll probably have Remus and Alan on the team soon. Think Coach has been putting aside the funds for a few years now so he could afford them."

"I feel for that reserves team of yours. None of them stand a chance of ever making first string on Puddlemere," Mr. Wills said.

"Probably not. Coach has made it abundantly clear he's going after Daisy once Ashley's ready to go," Wills said. "Though I'm certain Nilsson will put up a fight for her. He's quite taken with Pix. She's also pretty adamant on staying with the Arrows."

"That so?" Mr. Wills asked. "She's a fire brand, that's for sure. Haven't seen anything like her since Viktor Krum."

"She's a lot lovelier to watch than Krum," Wills added.

"The Arrows put up quite the fight in the final this year. I nearly thought they'd get it," Mr. Wills commented.

"As did I. It was quite the showdown. Wood against Wood. Mentor against mentee. Father against daughter. The press went wild for it," Wills said.

"You ever think of what you'll do once you retire?" Mr. Wills asked suddenly. Wills laughed.

"I've got some time before I have to worry about that. But Coach has promised he wants to take me on as a chaser coach when and if I do decide to quit playing," he said. "So I don't have to worry about that. I'll be set for life at Puddlemere."

"That's a relief. Not all players get so lucky," Mr. Wills said.

"I've put enough in savings even if I didn't want to continue working, I'd be alright," Wills said. "But I've got several more seasons in me, at least."

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Wills called from the back door. "If you're finished with your quidditch talk, that is."

"We're quite ready, dear," Mr. Wills said as he stood. Wills did the same and followed his father inside.

Once they were all settled around the table, Mrs. Wills looked over at Olive.

"So, Olive. You're mother tells me you've just been assigned to a new, large project," she said, smiling as she glanced over at Wills.

"Yes… I'll be helping coordinate a forum bringing together the heads of all the magical governments around the world set for next year," she said calmly.

"Have they had one of those before?" Wills asked.

"The last was shortly after the war. They meant to make it a regular thing, but never managed. So now they are trying to start again," Olive replied. "I've been meeting regularly with the Minister for Magic to discuss logistics."

"How impressive," Mr. Wills said.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. It's a lot of work and the Minister is rather particular with how things should be done," Olive said. "Though it's been a bit easier the past couple of months. She's been preoccupied with something else." Wills' eyebrows raised.

"With what, exactly?" he asked, surprising his mother. She smiled at Muriel, misconstruing his interest. She always seemed to forget that the Minister was the Woods' aunt. Olive shrugged.

"Not sure. She said it was a bit of a family matter and wouldn't say more," she said with a sigh. "To be honest, I was shocked. Minister Weasley never seemed to be one to let a family problem get in the way of work."

"You don't know her family that well," Wills muttered.

"Pardon?" Olive asked.

"Nothing," Wills said, smiling. "Sounds interesting." Olive studied him a moment before returning to her food.

"Well, I think the Minister has been nothing short of amazing. She's a brilliant woman and being able to balance such a high demanding job on top of being a mother and a wife is no small feat," Mrs. Wills said.

"D'you hear that Pixie is training her daughter now? Seems she wants to be a seeker as well," Wills said, smiling. His mother rolled her eyes, put out that her son had managed to turn the conversation to quidditch yet again.

"No, I refuse to let you turn this into another quidditch conversation," she proclaimed, staring at her oldest son.

"I promise not to mention it if you drop the marriage talk," he sang, grinning. Mrs. Wills huffed.

"How did you find that book I loaned you?" his father asked suddenly, changing the topic before the two got into yet another row. Wills looked at him.

"Found it rather interesting," Wills said. Olive looked at him in surprise. At school Wills was more interested in quidditch and flirting that reading. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him enter the library in their whole time there. "Might help me out a bit. Been thinking about setting up the flat with a TV and a lot of the charms and such seemed like they could work."

"A TV? Just what was this book?" Olive asked. Her mother chuckled.

"And why on earth would you want one of those muggle contraptions?" she asked.

"The world is changing, Aunt Muriel. And the wizarding world best change with it if it wants to keep up," Wills replied. "More and more muggleborns are popping up and bringing with them their technology. Wouldn't hurt for us to start adapting."

"I wouldn't mind having one, I should think," Mr. Wills said.

"No. I don't want one of those noisy contraptions in here," Mrs. Wills said. "It's one thing if Bryan wishes to pollute his flat with it. It's another to bring it into our home."

"It's not that bad, Mum," Wills said. "There are lots of interesting programs nowadays. You might like it."

"Just where have you been watching telly?"Olive asked, staring at him.

"Jamie and his brothers got one," Wills said. "Seems fun."

"I thought the Woods were all pureblood," Aunt Muriel said.

"Their mum is muggleborn," Wills said. "But they were talked into it by the Arrows beater – John Kingfisher. He's half blood."

"The bloke from the U.S.?" Olive asked.

"She does know about quidditch," Wills said, smiling.

"Bryan," his mother warned.

"Isn't that Daisy Wood's boyfriend?" Olive asked, tilting her head to the side, a small smile spreading across her face.

"For now," Wills said, returning the smile.

"Bryan," his mother said, exasperated.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, turning his smile on her. She scowled at him as his father laughed.

"So, I take it the book was about muggle life," Olive said, coming to Wills' rescue. He returned to looking at her.

"Yes. Namely, how to incorporate everyday muggle items into the wizarding world," he said.

"How is that possible? At least with electronics?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"A lot of charm work," Wills said. "The Woods had their cousin in to help. Seems Dominique Weasley is quite good at them. Though still took her, Daisy, Kingfisher and Remus a few hours to get it right. Ended up calling in Iris to help in the end. Granted it really depends on the location. Obviously the closer to the heart of Diagon Alley a place, the magic is stronger and makes it more difficult." Olive nodded slowly.

"If you're done with it, perhaps I could borrow it? It might be useful for my work," she said.

"Of course," Wills said, catching his mother and Aunt Muriel sharing a hopeful look.

A couple hours later, after lunch had been finished and they settled for tea and conversation for a bit, Wills finally had reached his limit and announced he needed to get back to London.

"Must you go?" his mother said.

"Yes, Mum," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I've got things to get done."

"Very well, then. Don't wait so long to come visit again, please," she said, standing to hug him. She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I won't," he said. He looked around the room. "It was good to see you again Aunt Muriel, Olive. I'll owl you the book later."

"Thanks. Good to see you too, Wills," she said. He then turned and left, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked out of the cottage.

"Where to next," he murmured to himself as he walked towards the gate. He didn't really want to go home, but wasn't sure what to do. He then got an idea and grinned. Stepping out of the gate, he gripped his wand in his pocket and apparated.

* * *

"Hello, Woods!" Wills called brightly as he walked into the flat. Remus and Alan were watching TV while Jamie was in the kitchen getting something from the fridge. Daisy and John were seated on the sofa. "Ah, Kingfisher. Good to see you made it back in one piece," he said, flopping on the sofa next to Daisy.

"Good to see you're still making yourself feel at home," the beater replied, smiling.

"I keep telling the triplets we need to change the wards," Daisy said, frowning at the blonde.

"But you love it when I pop by unannounced," Wills said.

"Not always," Remus replied, glancing over at him.

"Not my fault your girlfriend likes to wear lacy lingerie when your siblings aren't around," Wills said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be over that night. Which you would have known if you bothered to owl or knock," he retorted. Wills looked over at Jamie, noticing him pulling a few beers out of the fridge.

"Ah, good. Get me one too, will you Jamie?" he shouted. Jamie rolled his eyes and waved his hand, sending the beers across the room, Wills being served last. He popped it open and guzzled down half of it.

"Difficult lunch with your mother?" Daisy asked, her eyes wide as she took a sip.

"Putting it lightly," he said. "Tried to set me up again."

"Poor Wills. Must be awful having beautiful women thrown at you by your parents," John said.

"They're not all beautiful," Wills said. "And most of them are rather boring."

"Ever think about lowering your standards, mate?" Alan asked.

"Certainly not. My standard is Pixie. If they don't meet that, there's no point," Wills retorted, causing Daisy to roll her eyes.

"Who was the poor lass today?" Jamie asked, walking over.

"Girl I went to Hogwarts with. Olive Pentergrass. She was a few years behind me but in Ravenclaw. The daughter of my Aunt Muriel," he said dryly.

"Wait, your mom was trying to set you up with your cousin? She must be running out of women," John said with a laugh.

"She's not really my aunt. Her and Mum have been best friends since school so I just grew up calling her aunt," Wills replied.

"Please tell me you weren't completely awful to her," Daisy said.

"I was my usual charming self," Wills proclaimed. "Though she didn't seem very happy to be set up either."

"What's this? Another woman not completely taken in by Wills' charm? You should marry her," Alan said with a chuckle.

"Not likely. She works at the ministry and hates quidditch," Wills scoffed before taking a drink, this one smaller.

"Sounds horrible," John said jokingly.

"She wasn't all that bad. But still… not my type," he said.

"What? Not blonde and busty enough?" Daisy said.

"Come now, Pix. We all know I prefer gingers," Wills said, winking at her.

"Then just marry one of our many cousins. There are a few gingers still single. Perhaps Molly?" Daisy said, nonplussed.

"The only person from your family that I will consider marrying is you, Pix," Wills declared.

"Not if I have something to say about it," John muttered. Daisy shot him a look as Wills laughed.

"Still feeling threatened, Kingfisher?" he remarked.

"No," John said, frowning at Wills.

"Both of you stop. John just got back. Let's not have a fight," Daisy said, sitting up and looking back and forth between the two.

"I wasn't going to fight him," John said, his eyes wide in innocence.

"Beside, I'll beat him well enough next weekend at the annual picnic," Wills said with a smiled. "Shall we place a bet? Whoever wins gets Pixie?" Daisy groaned as she fell back on the sofa.

"Shut it, Wills," she said as her brothers laughed.

"By the way, I quite enjoyed our date the other night," Wills said.

"Date?" John said, looking down at Daisy.

"It wasn't anything like that," she said.

"Read about it in Witch Weekly. Seems you two were having a lovely little tryst involving champagne and a candlelight dinner," Alan said, grinning at the two.

"That does sound lovely… wish I had thought of it," Wills said.

"That was not what happened," Daisy proclaimed. "It was a pub and tequila."

"Tequila?" John questioned.

"I lost again and had to go out with him as punishment," she said. John chuckled.

"What would Wills have had to do if you won?" he asked.

"Show up at practice in his skivvies," Jamie said. "I was actually looking forward to Dad's reaction."

"As was I," Daisy said, glancing over at the grinning chaser. "I'll win next time."

"Sure you will, Pix," Wills said.

"And one of these days maybe Wills will get you to marry him," Alan said casually.

"I will," Wills said, slightly offended.

"You know I'm sitting right here," John said. Daisy stood and pulled John up.

"Come on, John. Let's go somewhere quiet," she said before sticking her tongue out at Wills.

"What? But I came just to see you!" he whined.

"See you next time, love," Daisy said with a cheeky grin before she and John silently disappeared.

"Why must she be so cold whenever Kingfisher is around?" Wills lamented.

"To reassure him that she's not going to leave him for you," Remus said. Wills chuckled and looked over at him.

"Like that's possible," he said. Remus shrugged.

"You never know. It's always the ones that have been around for a long time that folks usually end up with," he said before taking a drink.

"Right…"

"So was lunch with your parents really that bad?" Jamie asked as he stepped around and sat next to Wills.

"Not that bad. Olive was a bit more entertaining than most. Apparently there's some big leaders forum that she's helping plan," he said.

"I remember hearing something about that from Aunt Hermione. She was discussing security with Harry at the last family gathering," Jamie said.

"Yea, though Olive said the Minister's been a bit off the past couple of months. Something about a family problem," Wills said, glancing at Jamie. The keeper frowned slightly and looked at his brothers.

"Yea, had a bit of a kerfuffle, but it's being taken care of," he said cryptically. Wills sighed.

"Still not in the inner sanctum of the Woods-Weasleys-Potters, it would seem," he said. Jamie shook his head.

"Pixie's already told you. We can't say anything," he said.

"Please. I've known that you could read minds since you were a kid. I know about you and Pix doing extra stuff lately. She also told me about this connection of yours. When do I get to hear the full story?" Wills asked. Alan groaned.

"Pix and her big mouth," he said. Wills looked at him.

"You and Remus got any fancy new tricks?" he asked.

"No," Remus said, frowning.

"Unlike Jamie and Pixie, we're perfect just the way we are," Alan said, grinning. Wills chuckled.

"She and John getting on any better? She mentioned there was trouble in paradise due to this whole connection thing," Wills said.

"They seem better," Jamie said. "But things are still a little tense."

"I don't know why he won't just let it go," Remus grumbled. "It won't do either of them any good to keep going on about it."

"Perhaps it's because secretly she feels a connection with me," Wills said, grinning. Jamie laughed.

"Really, Wills," he said. The tall player sat up.

"Can't you feel the love bursting within me, dear Pixie," he shouted as he placed his hand on his heart. All three Wood brothers laughed loudly.

"Doesn't work that way," Jamie said.

"Bugger. Thought she'd pop back and declare her undying love for me," he said, sitting back.

"Is there anything else we can talk about? Besides our sister and her and Jamie's new abilities?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Any matches playing today?" Wills asked.

"Think so," Alan said, picking up the remote.

"Good. We can talk about that."

* * *

 **Don't you just love cheeky Wills? I know I do.**

 **Good news is I had a spirt of inspiration today and managed to get up to chapter five written. I've also planned out the entire story and wrote the first draft of the final chapter, which may change a little in terms of details depending on how the rest of the chapters turn out. I actually cannot wait to finish this up and post that chapter... I'm quite happy with it.**

 **There will be ten chapters - unless inspiration hits me again and I end up adding something. Since it's short chapter-wise, I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer.** **And this one will differ from Nilsson's side story in that it will include significant plot points that move the entire story over all forward rather than just explaining events that have already happened from Wills' perspective. There will be overlap with Dominique's story a little - she'll have a small cameo in this one - but it won't be repetitive. In fact, I'm actually really glad that I'm working on this one first because it's helping me clear up some of the plot trouble I was having with that one.**

 **Should be able to get that one really going once I get back to work on it, though it'll involve some minor rewrites in the chapters I've already written. Though that's fine - I wasn't completely happy with them as it is. That one will have a lot of Molly and Teddy in it as well, which I'm happy about.**

 **Just want to give a quick shoutout to the new followers: HannahNotHannah.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing! Much love to you all!**


	4. Hitting the Pitch

**Chapter Four – Hitting the Pitch**

Wills stepped out onto the field in his practice gear and covered his eyes from the sun. He took a deep breath, reveling in the smell of freshly cut grass. There was no place he loved more than the quidditch pitch. Especially when the weather was nice like that day. He knew he needed to enjoy it while it lasted. Once mid-summer hit, it would be uncomfortably hot.

"Alright. Give me five laps around the pitch to start off with," Coach Wood barked.

"Aye, aye captain," Wills said, grinning as he saluted. Oliver rolled his eyes and motioned for the group to start running.

"Must you always be so cheeky?" Jakes asked as they started running.

"Cheeky is the spice of life, dear Lizzie," Wills said. The tall woman huffed slightly.

"I hate when you call me that," she grumbled.

"I think it suits you," Vane said, grinning.

"And I think Johnnie suits you," Jakes shot back. Vane frowned at her. "Ah, see you don't like it once the tables are turned."

"Would you lot stop chattering and run," Ashley said, moving passed them. "Otherwise Coach is going to yell at us again." She fell in stride with Wills as the two led the group.

"It doesn't matter what we do. Coach always yells at us," Vane complained.

"Come to join me in the front? Perhaps you're finally coming round, White," Wills said, grinning at her.

"Please. I've been married nearly four years now, Wills. That ship sailed long ago," she said, keeping her eyes forward.

"WILLS! STOP FLIRTING AND FOCUS!" Oliver shouted.

"You sure your dad can't read minds too?" Wills asked, glancing behind him towards Jamie.

"That he does not," Jamie said. "Still just me and Mum."

"How's the old codger feeling now?" Wills asked.

"Annoyed," Jamie replied, causing the team to start laughing. Once Wills was let in on the connection secret, he promptly shared it with the rest of the team, much to the initial annoyance of Jamie. Though after awhile, he conceded that they probably would have been told anyway. They all knew about his Legilimens already.

"FASTER! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY WHILE YOU GOSSIP!" Oliver shouted.

"Best get on with it!" McIntosh shouted towards the front. Wills took a deep breath and sped up the pace.

"Come on, you lugs. You heard Coach. We haven't got all day!" he shouted.

* * *

A few hours later, Wills zipped through the air, the quaffle firmly tucked under his arm. He zeroed in on Jamie as the hoops loomed in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jakes nearby to his left, easily dodging a bludger sent by Truffle. Coach had them running new plays without the reserves team, trying to drill them into the team's heads.

Jamie sat calmly on his broom, hovering just below the middle hoop – his sweet spot, he called it. Wills zig-zagged down the field, attempting to throw off the keeper before zagging left while shooting the quaffle right, where Vane was supposed to be waiting to catch it.

He heard a strange noise from the chaser and looking over just in time to see the quaffle zoom passed him and land somewhere in the stands.

"VANE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Oliver shouted from where he was hovering on his broom, watching. Wills slowed down and looked over, noticing Vane scowling at the stands as he tried to locate the quaffle. "THAT WAS A PERFECT PASS AND YOU SHOULD OF CAUGHT IT!"

"Yes, Coach," Vane shouted. Wills frowned slightly. It was unlike the chaser to miss a pass so spectacularly.

"SET UP AND START OVER! WE'LL NOT MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE UNTIL YOU GET THIS ONE!" Oliver shouted.

"Yes, Coach!" the team shouted out as Wills and Jakes turned around and headed back down the field.

"What's got into him, you think?" Jakes asked softly, not wanting Vane to overhear. Wills shrugged.

"Got me. He seemed fine earlier. Until you started calling him Johnnie," he replied. Jakes chuckled.

"That couldn't have possibly thrown him off," she said. "He's got a thicker skin than that."

"Maybe he's still getting over the break up?" Wills suggested. "He and Evie were together for a long time. We all thought they were going to get married."

"Thank Merlin that ended – they were all wrong for each other," Jakes said with a sigh. "But it was nearly six months ago. Seems a bit long for Vane to mope." The two quieted down as the chaser in question pulled up beside them. Wills took a deep breath and glanced at him, Vane's dark eyes looking off somewhere ahead as he still scowled, clearly mentally berating himself for missing the pass.

Coach waved his wand and sent the quaffle zooming towards Wills from the stands, who caught it even though he was still studying Vane. Whatever was bugging him, Wills decided the middle of practice was not the time to ask about it. They needed to get the plays down or Coach Wood would undoubtedly keep them late until they did.

"Look… don't get stuck in your head," Wills said, tossing the quaffle up in the air a few times and catching it. Vane looked over at him, no longer scowling. "Just… clear your mind, follow me. You'll get the pass this time." Vane nodded silently.

"It's not much different from the play we learned last week and you got that one fast," Jakes added, offering an encouraging smile. Vane's cheeks turned slightly pink – something that did not go unnoticed by Wills, who started to grin slowly. While he was tempted to say something, he held off when Coach blew his whistle, not wanting to distract Vane even further.

He'd wait until later to ask exactly how long Vane had fancied Jakes.

Returning his focus to the play at hand, Wills leaned forward on his broom and shot down the field, retracing his moves from earlier. Jakes was to his left, keeping a sharp eye on both the bludgers as well as Wills. To his right, Vane seemed more at ease, keeping his face forward, though watching Wills out of his peripheral.

This time when Wills made the pass, Vane caught it and shot across in front of Wills before making a hard right and shooting the quaffle towards the left hoop. Jamie just barely caught it.

Despite not making the goal, Vane grinned, happy he didn't drop the ball a second time.

"GOOD WORK," Coach shouted. "JAKES TIGHTEN UP ON WILLS LEFT! VANE, TRY AND MAKE THAT CATCH A LITTLE SMOOTHER! WILLS, TRY NOT TO SHOW OFF SO MUCH!"

"Got it, Coach!" Wills shouted back with a grin and a salute.

"AGAIN!"

* * *

Wills landed smoothly and walked towards the coach at the end of practice, grinning. They had executed all the new plays well enough that he wasn't going to keep them late and for that, Wills was thankful.

"Fine good practice, that was," he said as the rest of the team followed him. He seemed hardly winded even though he was one of the oldest on the team and Coach hadn't gone easy on them. Even Jamie was a bit red-faced. The three chasers had kept him busy guarding all three hoops for a majority of the plays. McIntosh and Truffle were holding on to their sides and breathing heavily after working overtime trying to take out the chasers.

"Alright, just so yous all remember, the annual picnic is tomorrow. We'll have a bit of tourney with the Wanderers and the Arrows," Oliver said. "I know it's all in good fun, but I hope you'll use it wisely."

"Come on, Coach. Don't take the fun out of it," Wills scoffed. Oliver stared at him. "Really, lighten up a bit."

"He's got a point, Dad," Jamie said, speaking up and taking Wills side. "Isn't it supposed to be about inter-League camaraderie and all?"

"We never take it seriously, Coach," Ashley piped up.

"I don't care. It's a good chance to scope out the upcoming competition. The Arrows and Wanderers are both in the top 5 again and will be our biggest competition next season as well. Plus, we all know how Pix likes to use it to try out new stuff," he said, still speaking rather seriously.

"When she's not trying to get Harry killed," Jamie muttered, earning a frown from his father.

"Perhaps you should sit this year out so you can study the plays," Wills suggested.

"I'll do no such thing. Nilsson and Diggle are playing," Oliver said, offended.

"Then I suggest you relax and enjoy the match," Wills replied. Oliver huffed and shook his head.

"Get to the showers. You're starting to aggravate me," he said, waving them off.

"Get used to it, Coach. I'll be aggravating you at family gatherings and Christmas before long," Wills called out as he started walking towards the locker rooms.

"WILLS! I'M THIS CLOSE TO PUTTING YOU ON RESERVES FOR A MONTH FOR THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Oliver bellowed after him. Wills just chuckled.

"You wouldn't. Who'd win you matches then?" he said.

"You'd think he'd be used to it by now," Ashley said, chuckling. Wills shrugged.

"He's still coming to terms with the fact I'll someday be his son-in-law," he said, causing the seeker to groan softly.

"Seriously, Wills," she said.

The team made their way to the locker room and started removing their practice clothes in front of their respective lockers.

"You think Nilsson will bring his girlfriend this year?" Vane asked as he pulled off his wrist guards and tossed them into his bag, the earlier distraction seemingly far from his mind now that they were off the pitch.

"Possibly. They've been together awhile now and he showed up at all the after parties with her last season," Jamie said.

"After that first season, it's still a bit odd to see him out socializing," Jakes commented as she pulled the elastic out of her hair and ran her fingers through it, attempting to get out the tangles from her ponytail. For a moment, Vane was transfixed. Until he realized what he was doing and immediately buried his face in his locker under the pretense of looking for something.

Wills shook his head and chuckled to himself, looking forward to that conversation. Vane was a decent bloke, though he was sometimes too serious for his age. He was only 27. Though sometimes he did fluster easily when he wasn't focused on the game.

"Pixie says he goes out with the team now," Wills offered, resisting the urge to tease Vane in front of the team. "Perhaps the Ice Coach has finally melted."

"How many of your family are going to make it out tomorrow?" McIntosh asked, looking over at the keeper. Jamie shrugged.

"The usual. Harry, Ginny and their kids. Uncle George and Angelina, plus Freddie," he said.

"No Roxanne?" Ashley asked, looking over at the keeper.

"She's off somewhere in South America doing part of her cursebreaker training," Jamie said. "Chris and Toby'll be there too."

"I'm calling dibs on James for my team," Wills said. He glanced over at Jamie. "You good to play chaser again?"

"Should be. Take it you want Dad as keeper?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd rather not play against him. I need to stay on his good side," Wills said, causing the team to dissolve into raucous laughter.

"When have you ever tried to stay on Coach's good side?" Vane called out.

"Always," Wills said, grinning at the chaser. "And then I'll have Pix as seeker again."

"Remus and Alan going to play beaters?" McIntosh asked.

"Might try to mix it up and get Kingfisher," Wills mused. "Pix said I should try and be nicer to him, whatever that means."

"It means try not to annoy him too much," Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm a nice person," Wills said, frowning slightly. He stopped working at his shin guards and looked over at the seeker. "Everyone likes me."

"More like most people tolerate you," Ashley said, grinning at him. "We're all used to your overtures towards Daisy, but he is her boyfriend. You can't blame the man for getting a bit put out that you're always proclaiming that she's the future Mrs. Wills."

"But she is the future Mrs. Wills," he replied, his face utterly serious.

"Sometimes I think you joke about it so much, you've actually convinced yourself that she will marry you someday," Ashley said, pulling her shower robe on.

"It's called confidence, White," Wills said, winking at her.

"Wishful thinking is more like it," she said as she walked into the women's shower room.

"I have to say, you're certainly dedicated," Jakes said with a grin as she pulled on her robe and followed Ashley.

"Patience is a virtue," Wills commented as he pulled his jersey off and threw it into his bag.

"Pixie's just about the only thing you're patient about," Truffle said with a chuckle as he walked towards the showers.

"I'll gladly wait however long it takes for her to come around!" Wills declared, causing his remaining teammates to groan. He laughed softly as he pulled his trousers down and wrapped a towel around him before heading off to the showers.

"Is it wrong that part of me hopes she hexes him tomorrow?" Jamie asked Vane. The chaser laughed and looked over towards the showers.

"Would certainly be entertaining," he replied.

"I heard that!" Wills shouted from the showers. Both men rolled their eyes and made their way into the showers.

* * *

Wills walked into his flat and dropped his Puddlemere bag on the floor before walking over to the large wall of windows. He saw a small pile of letters on the ledge and opened it, grabbing them. He left the window open, allowing the soft summer breeze and various sounds from the Alley to waft into the flat.

Flipping through the post he saw a letter from his mum and a few bill notices. He sat those down on the kitchen table so he'd remember to get them paid first thing Monday morning when Gringotts opened. He wouldn't have time before the picnic the next day. He then stopped and smiled slightly when he saw one with neat, loopy handwriting from an O. Pentergrass at the Ministry of Magic. Dropping the rest of the envelopes on the table, Wills flipped it over and ripped it open as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

 _Dear Wills,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I received the parcel with the book you spoke about last weekend. Thank you kindly for sending it. I feel like there are some useful things in it that I will be able to incorporate._

 _I will send it back as soon as I have finished and make sure to keep it in good condition._

 _Hope you are well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Olive Pentergrass  
_ _Senior Assistant to Barnabus Treacle, British Seat 1, International Confederation of Wizards  
_ _Department of International Magical Cooperation_

Will chuckled at the formal tone of the letter, noting that Olive came across as stiff even on paper.

"That title's a bit of a mouthful," he muttered to himself, reading over the letter again. He put it down on the coffee table and thought back to the luncheon with his parents, Aunt Muriel and Olive. She honestly hadn't seemed that bad, though Wills could tell after a few dates they would no doubt drive each other mad. Olive screamed order and perfection while Wills was spontaneity in human form.

He then remembered her comments on the upcoming leadership summit that she was helping plan with the Minister's office. Thinking back to recent conversations with the Woods, Wills found himself even more curious as to what this big family secret was and whether it was in any way connected to the summit.

Glancing down at the letter again, the gears in Wills head started to whirl. While most assumed the only thing he thought about was quidditch – outside Daisy Wood – he was actually fairly analytical and often enjoyed crime stories and mystery novels, purely for the thrill of trying to figure out the ending before he got there. He was very observant and good at making connections.

Case in point, his observations that Vane was distracted at practice today by Jakes. He was positive that his conclusion was correct.

Maybe he would invite Olive out and see what he could find out from her about the summit in the hopes it would yield some clues to the family secret. He wasn't yet sure if there were any connection, but knowing the Woods, Potters and Weasleys as well as he did, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. He hopped up and walked over to his desk in front of the windows and sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from the drawer.

Rapidly, he jotted down a short note telling Olive to take her time with the book and then asking if she was free sometime next week and wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat. Once pleased with it, he shoved it into an envelope and addressed it after sealing it. He then stood and walked over to the large cage where he kept his great horned owl Narcissus.

"Time to do a bit of work, Narcissus," he said as he opened the cage and put his arm in. The owl hopped on and patiently waited while Wills pulled him out. He held the envelope up, watching as the owl took it in his beak. He then walked over to the open window. Narcissus launched off his arm and out to the sunset, flapping his wings majestically.

Wills smiled, rather pleased with himself, as he walked over to the kitchen to start dinner. He waved his wand towards the wireless as he passed through the living room, turning it to the news. If the Woods were going to keep secrets, he wasn't above doing some sleuthing to try and figure them out.

* * *

 **And it seems we have an amateur detective on our hands...**

 **Oh guys, this story has got me excited. Every chapter I finish the more I want to post it all quickly. I only have three more chapters left to write out and one to edit, so should be able to keep up with posting every day as long as I don't get too distracted.**

 **twilightlover427: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! I love Wills too...**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and following!**


	5. The Picnic

**Chapter Five - The Picnic**

Wills was up early the next morning so he could take his time getting ready for the picnic. He showered and then stood in his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist looking through his clothes. He selected a pair of pressed khaki shorts with a navy blue button-up shirt and then walked out, tossing them on the bed.

In a short time he was dressed and downstairs sipping his tea at the kitchen table while browsing The Daily Prophet. Flipping to the column section, he frowned slightly, seeing Daisy's smiling face along with John's, the photos in the shape of two halves of a broken heart.

 _Arrows Dream Couple on the Outs?_

He put the cup down and read through the column, his frown deepening. Seemed the tiff between the two was drawing the attention of the press more than Daisy realized. A few columns in, the writer mentioned their date yet again, causing Wills to chuckle at just how off the details were off. He shook his head and stood, going back upstairs. He needed to pack his bag for the tourney. Walking back into his closet, he grabbed one of his old Slytherin jerseys and a pair of athletic shorts from a drawer. He looked around and found a pair of trainers. Walking out, he tossed them all into his Puddlemere bag and then put his broom in.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was time to head out.

"Let's go," he said to no one. Picking up his bag, he walked downstairs and stepped out of the door then apparated.

* * *

"Iris! How lovely you look today!" Wills said, grinning as he walked up to the Wood matriarch after dropping his bag off in the house and kissed her cheek. "You sure you're not really Daisy's older sister?" Iris laughed and swatted at the player. She was long used to the player's charm, though it didn't stop her from blushing at his many compliments.

"Stop it, Wills, else my husband may get angry," she said, her green eyes flashing.

"Speaking of which, where is the devil?" he asked, looking around.

"Off talking to Diggle, I believe," she said with a sigh. Wills nodded and looked at the people loitering around the pool. He grinned when his sight fell on Daisy standing with her brothers. She was dressed in a halter-top sundress in light blue with large white and cream flowers on it, her curly hair swept over one shoulder. She was wrinkling her nose in disgust, no doubt at something Remus or Alan said, as her frown was directed at them while the two laughed loudly. Lila stood laughing quietly next to Jamie.

"What did I miss?" Wills asked, stepping up to them.

"Alan is being a git," Daisy declared, still frowning at her brother.

"You have to admit, Pix, it was pretty funny," Jamie said. Daisy shot him a look, causing her brothers to laugh harder.

"So much for inter-League camaraderie," Wills said, grinning.

"This doesn't count. They're brothers," Daisy said, crossing her arms.

"Where's Kingfisher?" Wills asked, looking around. Most of Puddlemere had already arrived, as had half of the Wanders and all of the Arrows, save the American.

"Should be here soon," Daisy said offhandedly. Wills looked over at her.

"Figured you two would come together," he said, a puzzled look on his face. Daisy shook her head.

"I stayed with Mum and Dad last night so I could get up early and help set up," she said. "Don't worry. Your favorite torture victim will arrive soon."

"You offend me, Pix. I do not torture people," he scoffed.

"Yes, you do," Remus and Alan said at the same time. Before Wills could reply, Nilsson walked up with Julia on his arm. The brunette woman was in a long, gold maxi dress, her brunette hair in soft beach waves around her face. Daisy studied her, slightly jealous. She was a nice tan while Daisy was still pale as snow even though she spent most of her time outside.

"Hello, Coach," Wills said, smiling. He often forgot that the two were about the same age due to his serious disposition. "I take it this is your lovely lady." Wills reached out and took Julia's hand, kissing it as his eyes never left hers.

"Bryan Wills, captain of Puddlemere United," he said with a wink. He heard Daisy groan behind him.

"I know very well who you are," Julia said in slightly accented English, smiling. "Everyone knows who you are."

"I am one of the top chasers in the League," Wills said, straightening and letting go of her hand.

"That was not the reputation I was referring to," she said. Looking up at Nilsson she laughed softly. "You're right. He is very much like you used to be." Nilsson's cheeks flushed slightly as everyone's eyebrows shot up. There was no way Nilsson could have ever been a ladies' man and player. He cleared his throat.

"Good to see you again, Wills," he said. "Come on, I need to introduce you to Coach Diggle and his wife." He quickly led a laughing Julia off.

"I wish I could have seen Nilsson when he was playing," Alan said in awe.

"Hope I'm not too late," John said, running up to the group. He smiled a hello and then stepped next to Daisy, kissing her cheek.

"Folks are still arriving, so you're fine," she said, looking up at him. Wills couldn't help but notice there was a certain tension in the air as soon as John walked up. He smiled and nodded at the beater.

"Forgot to ask, how was your trip home?" he asked warmly.

"Good. It was nice to spend some time with the family. My sister graduated and has officially become a partner with my grandfather's clinic," he said.

"Ah yes, the younger sister. Any chance she'll come visit?" he asked. John chuckled.

"If she does, I'm planning to keep her far away from you," he replied.

"I'm hurt, Kingfisher. I always thought I was a very trustworthy chap," Wills said. "I took very good care of Pixie here while you were gone."

"So I read," John said. Even though he was smiling, Wills could sense the steely undercurrent.

"Please, you know by now not to believe everything they write about me," Wills scoffed. He looked around, noticing Harry and Ginny walking up with a hungover James following close behind. Albus and Lily were off talking to the Wanderers.

"Oh look, the Potters are here. Need to go recruit James for the matches later before Kelly or Alistair get him," Wills said before walking off, getting away from the group before he said something that pissed off Daisy.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he said.

"Good to see you, Wills. Ready for the matches today?" Harry said warmly. Wills nodded.

"Planning on getting that son of yours on my team if he's up for it," he said, looking passed them at James. His hair was untamable and he had a pair of Ray bans on while his clothes were slightly wrinkled. Harry chuckled.

"Not sure that'll work in your favor today," he said.

"I can play," James said.

"Sure you can," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her grown son. "Go get some of Iris' hangover potion before you fall over." James nodded and shuffled off.

"Don't forget, you're on my team!" Wills shouted as he passed him.

"Merlin! Do you have to yell so loud?" James said, holding his head. Wills laughed as James loped off towards the house.

"I really don't understand why he chose the Falcons," Ginny said with a sigh. "They've got him out nearly every night. I wish Oliver would have offered him a reserves contract and saved us this. At least he'd have a strict coach." Wills chuckled.

"Dunno if it would have been that much different," he said.

"I'm off to find Iris. Need anything?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"No, I'm good," he said. Ginny kissed his cheek and walked off.

"So… heard you've got a big project this year," Wills said casually.

"Ah, yes, the forum," Harry replied. "It's turning into quite the headache security-wise."

"Any reason why the Ministry is restarting the forum suddenly?" Wills asked. Harry shrugged.

"As far as I understand it was meant to be held every two to three years from the beginning but just never got around to organizing it. Hermione thought it might be a good idea to get it back going," he said. Wills nodded.

"So… nothing in particular happening to spark it?" he asked. Harry stared at the quiddich player a moment, curious as to why he was so interested in something the Ministry was doing.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said. "Why are you so interested?"

"Oh… just… an old school friend of mine is working on it and just got me curious is all," Wills said. Harry nodded.

"Well, far as I'm aware it's just a routine forum," he said, shrugging. Wills nodded, he looked over and saw John and Daisy off by themselves. Daisy was frowning, obviously annoyed with whatever John was saying. "Merlin, those two are still fighting?"

"Apparently. They've been fighting for a couple months now," Wills said with a sigh.

"Surprised you haven't slipped in to steal her away," Harry said, smiling. Wills chuckled.

"All in due time," Wills said. "All in due time."

* * *

"Well, ladies and gents, it's come down to this… the final of the annual Puddlemere-Arrows-Wanderers Picnic Quidditch Tourney!" George boomed. "After a rousing round robin, it's now the Flaming Pixies versus the Sasquatches! Who will it be? Will Pixie Wood manage the third upset in a row of her arch nemesis The Boy Who Lived?"

The crowd chuckled as the two teams stood at the edge of the pitch, staring each other down.

"Just in case you forgot, on the Flaming Pixies, we've got Wills, James Potter and Jamie Wood as chasers, Remus and Alan Wood as beaters and the ever amazing Pixie as seeker!" George yelled. Oliver cleared his throat and glared at George while the rest of the team took to the air. "Oh, right, and the sire of champions, Oliver Wood as keeper!" Oliver rolled his eyes and hopped on his broom, soaring up.

"Not sure about you, but thinking next time they should call themselves the Flaming Gryffindors… a lot of red and gold on that team…"

"Over my dead body!" Wills yelled, proudly puffing his chest out in his Slytherin jersey.

"And on the Sasquatches-"

"Really, George. You couldn't come up with a better name?" Kelly yelled.

"As I was saying, on the Sasquatches, we have Ryan Kelly, Nigel Broadmoor and Jonathan Vane as chasers, John Kingfisher and Roger McIntosh as beaters, with Harry Potter as seeker and the ever dashing Lucas Nilsson as keeper!"

There was a smattering of applause and shouts as the team took to the air. Nilsson sat in front of the hoops, smirking across the field at Oliver in his Sleipnir jersey from his Durmstrang days. After being caught off guard at the first picnic, he always brought it along, ready to play.

"I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge our losers-"

"George!" Iris warned.

"Sorry… our third place winners, the Mountain Trolls… better luck next year."

"It was a ruddy bad call!" Diggle shouted from where he sat next to his wife, wearing a Hufflepuff jersey that had obviously been expanded using magic to fit.

"Yes, yes, we hear you," George said. "This is looking like it's going to be a good match ladies and gents. We've got father versus son, coach versus protégé, boyfriend versus girlfriend, the Wood-Potters versus… well, everyone else-"

"See! I AM part of the family," Wills shouted gleefully at Oliver.

"Shut your trap and get ready for the toss up!" Oliver yelled from the hoops.

"Oh, and Wills is shut down before the game even starts," George said gleefully. He shot a playful glare at the ginger. "Keep trying, Wills!"

"I will be part of the family someday!" Wills shouted.

"WILLS! SHUT IT AND WATCH FOR THE DAMN QUAFFLE! IF YOU MISS IT I WILL-"

"OLIVER WILLIAM WOOD!" Iris shouted, cutting him off. Oliver stopped shouting and smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"And we are further reminded who wears the pants in the Wood family," George said. Daisy giggled so uncontrollably, she nearly fell off her broom.

"And now! Would our referee, the lovely Ashley White, please release the balls!"

Ashley stepped out onto the field with the box and looked at both teams.

"Remember, all in good fun!" she shouted. She raised her wand and with a quick swipe through the air, the balls were released and the chasers shot after them.

"Looks as though James Potter has finally realized he's playing a quidditch match," George said. "He's got the quaffle."

"Uncle George!" James shouted as he ducked a bludger from John.

"Nice try there Kingfisher – someone who actually is close to being part of the Wood family," George said.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" Daisy shrieked as her hair turned purple while she streaked by, with Harry hot on her trail. He was laughing hysterically. Daisy flipped up side down and looked back at her cousin.

"Try that, Harry!" she shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled.

"Please, no interference from the crowd," George said.

"Fine, you can patch him up when he throws his back out again," Ginny said, glaring at her older brother, though she had a smile firmly planted on her face.

"Thought that's why I was here," Victoire shouted from where she sat next to Teddy.

"And looks like the Flaming Pixies have some fancy passes going on. James drops to Wills, who tosses it over to Jamie, who looks like he's going for the goal… and no! At the last minute he passes back to Wills who sinks it through the left hoop! 10 points for the Flaming Pixies!"

"Defense!" Oliver yelled.

"We know!" James yelled back. Above the action, Daisy was challenging Harry to increasingly difficult tricks. While they were second nature to the young seeker, Harry was determined not to lose face.

"Oh! And The Boy Who Lived nearly falls off his broom… again!" George yelled, temporarily sidetracked.

"PIXIE! WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR COUSIN!" Oliver shouted from the hoops.

"I'm not forcing him to do anything!" Daisy yelled, laughing. "He's just not ready to admit he's an old codger!"

"I am not!" Harry yelled, chasing after Daisy as she flew in a fast loop around the pitch.

Possession went back and forth several times before Kelly managed to sink one in. Nigel had nearly gotten it, but the intense look on Oliver's face spooked him and he ended up fumbling the quaffle right before Remus lobbed a bludger at him. Oliver kept shouting instructions at the chasers throughout the match, going red in the face more than once when Wills or James flouted his orders – though they still managed to score.

Daisy snuck a kiss in on John's cheek, successfully distracting him and nearly getting him knocked off his broom when Alan aimed a bludger.

"How is that not a foul?" John shouted after he hopped back on his broom, though he was grinning.

"All is fair in love and war!" George shouted back.

"Daisy! Focus on the snitch, not your bloody boyfriend!" Oliver shouted as she laughed while streaking down the field.

"Aye, aye Captain!" she shouted back.

"Not you too!"

"I've trained her well," Wills shouted before he stole the quaffle from Broadmoor and moved to square off against Nilsson.

"And Nilsson shows off more of those quick reflexes, knocking off Wills' attempt to score. Tell us, Julia, does-"

"Absolutely not, George!" Iris shouted. Nilsson smiled his thanks at the redhead as his cheeks turned pink.

"I was only trying to include her, Iris," George whined.

"The match, George," Angelina said, laughing.

"Right so, Oliver blocks another shot and sends death glares at his many offspring who all refuse to listen to him," George said.

"REMUS! ALAN! STOP PLAYING TAG WITH KINGFISHER AND MCINTOSH!" Oliver yelled, as if on cue. "TAKE OUT KELLY!"

Jamie zipped down the field, following Wills.

"Vane! Jakes hasn't kept her eyes off you all match," Wills shouted.

"What?!" Vane quickly looked over at the spectators while Jamie stole the quaffle from his other side.

"WILLS!" Vane shouted, his face going red as the chaser laughed and turned around, following Jamie. They passed the quaffle back and forth a few times before dropping it to James, who scored.

"Looks like the snitch has been located!" George yelled, suddenly remembering he was supposed to be commentating. Everyone watched as Daisy sped off after it, Harry not far behind. He reached out and grabbed the end of her broom, trying to slow her down.

"Cousin or no, I WILL kick you, Harry!" Daisy shouted.

"STOP FOULING HARRY! IT'S UNBECOMING!" Ginny shouted. Daisy looked back behind her and grinned.

"She's got another crazy idea," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"Daisy! What did you do?" Harry shouted suddenly, trying to pull his hand away from her broom, but finding he couldn't.

"You want to see if you can keep up?" Daisy said, laughing. She then sped up and did several flick rolls, Harry screaming his head off behind her as he held his broomstick in a death grip. She pulled out of the rolls and dove suddenly to miss a bludger sent at her by John. She then pulled up, reached out and grabbed the snitch.

"And with that, the Flaming Pixies have won their third straight tourney!" George boomed. All the players landed, with Daisy finally releasing Harry's hand from her broom. She ran over and jumped into Wills arms as he swung her around.

"Ace flying, Pix!" he shouted.

"DAISY NYMPHADORA WOOD! YOU CANNOT HEX OTHER PLAYERS!" Wood shouted as he stalked towards his daughter.

"It was just a bit of fun," Iris called out laughing. "Dare say Harry deserved it for that foul." Daisy grinned at her cousin who was shaking his head at her. Wills laughed as he swung his arm around Daisy.

"Come on! Victory drinks!" he shouted as he started leading her off the pitch before her father could yell at them more.

* * *

"Ready for the season, Nilsson?" Wills asked, looking over at the tall coach. They were standing around the pool, drinks in hand, waiting for it to get dark enough for the fireworks display.

"Not yet, but we will be," he said, glancing over at Daisy. "We've got some new tricks in store." Daisy grinned.

"You might just have to give up that Cup of yours," Daisy said. Wills laughed.

"Over my cold, dead body," he said smiling.

"That can be arranged," Daisy said deviously.

"But then who would you marry?"

"I'm sure I could find someone else who would do," Daisy said, rolling her eyes as Julia and Nilsson chuckled.

"Nice to know one of your oldest, dearest friends is so expendable," Wills said with a pout, causing Daisy to shake her head.

"You're impossible, Wills," she said.

"Nilsson! Julia! Over here!" Oliver called out. The couple stepped away as Remus, Alan and Jamie walked over. Lila and Laura were over talking to Lucy, who seemed to be glued to Kelly's side.

"Right, so when do I get to know the family secret?" Wills asked casually. Jamie glared at Daisy, who pretended to be looking for John.

"There's nothing else worth knowing," he said, turning back to Wills.

"You don't honestly think I believe that," the blonde said, smiling.

"Really, it's all boring stuff," Remus said boredly.

"But there is something… and I will figure it out," Wills said cheerfully.

"Really, mate, you know everything worth knowing," Alan said, smiling.

"Is that true, Pix?" Wills asked. There was no answer. Wills looked down and noticed her staring at John and Kelly, who were talking with their heads close, Lucy frowning at them as they would occasionally ask her something. "It would appear I'm not the only one trying to decipher family secrets."

Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"They couldn't have done that in private?" she grumbled as she took a large drink of whatever was in her hand. "And I don't know what they're thinking – Lucy won't say anything either." For once, Wills dropped his teasing and looked at the short woman in concern.

"It's getting worse?" he asked. Daisy looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Just a bit of bump, isn't that what you said?" she said. Wills nodded. "Don't worry about me." She then walked off and stepped over to John and Kelly.

"I know you won't tell me anything, but… it's serious, isn't it?" Wills asked, looking at the Wood brothers. They each shared a look, probably communicating via Jamie's Legilimens.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Remus finally said, smiling. Alan patted Wills on the back as the two walked off.

"You'll tell me the truth, Jamie. Should I be worried?" Wills asked. Jamie sighed and looked over at Daisy.

"To be honest, the only thing I'm worried about is how long before that implodes," he said, motioning to Daisy and John. Wills frowned, looking over at them.

"You don't think they are really on the verge of a breakup, do you?" he asked.

"Some days, I think not. They do still get on well. But some days, I can see Daisy start to get more and more frustrated with him," he said. "But I've hope they'll work it out. John, when he's not being a git like he is today… he's a good man. And he really loves her." Wills nodded. Whatever tension was there seemed to have passed as John leaned down and whispered something in Daisy's ear, causing her to smile and look up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him before saying something.

"I just hope he doesn't break her heart. A heartbroken Pixie is no fun, indeed," Wills said.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter. The annual picnic is such fun...**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. Alliances Formed

**Chapter Six – Alliances Formed**

Wills sighed as he got ready for dinner with Olive. She had replied promptly, agreeing to meet him – though they had to put it off a couple weeks due to her work schedule. He went over what he wanted to ask her, hoping she could give him more information about the forum. He wasn't sure how or why, but he felt like there was some sort of connection between that and whatever family secret the Woods were keeping.

At first it was more just a game to him – figuring out what it was they were keeping from everyone, John included. To be honest, he smugly thought it would be great fun to find something out before the beater. But now it had become a mission.

He had noticed that Jamie had been leaving practice rather quickly lately. He passed it off as going to meet his girlfriend Lila, but Wills knew Jamie. As lovestruck as he may be, everyday was still a bit much.

He also couldn't help but notice he was starting to show up at practice looking a bit more haggard than usual. He was still sharp as an eagle during practice, but he was starting to develop dark circles and passed on going out more often than usual. Even Coach had been taking it easy on him – which left the rest of the team gobsmacked. Coach Wood never took it easy on anyone, especially his son. Not to mention, the few times Wills had popped over to the flat, both Jamie and Daisy seemed tired and sluggish.

Though on a positive note, Daisy and John seemed to be fighting less. Either that or they had become better at masking their troubles while around others.

Something was up with the Woods, and Wills was going to get to the bottom of it. Even if he did have to resort to slipping one of them Veritaserum. He knew where Daisy kept a stash with her potions set at the flat.

Wills walked out of his flat and started whistling as he made his way through the Alley to the restaurant where he told Olive he'd meet him. It was a little Italian place. Small, cozy and off the beaten path. While Wills didn't mind the press, he could tell Olive was a private person and would likely prefer someplace where they wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi.

Granted, knowing the gossip writers at Witch Weekly, they'd still probably manage to find out and write about it anyway.

He walked into the restaurant, getting there early, and was taken to a small table in a corner in a back room. Sitting, he looked around, noticing there weren't many other tables there. Good. He wanted privacy.

He didn't have to wait long as a few moments later, Olive was led towards him. He stood, smiling. She must have come directly from the office as she was still dressed rather formally in her Ministry-approved robes.

"Olive, lovely to see you," Wills said as she stepped up to the table. She raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but smiled as she pulled her robe off and put it on the back of her chair, revealing a sophisticated pencil skirt and blouse combo underneath.

"Good to see you too, Wills. Though I've no idea why you wanted to meet. Thought the lunch was disaster enough," she said as he pulled her chair out and helped her to sit.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't hurt to catch up without my parents or your mother around," he said genuinely as he sat back down in his chair. Olive nodded slowly, the candlelight bouncing off her glasses. "How was work today?" he asked amiably as they both perused the menu.

"The usual," she said with a sigh. "More planning. More reports. More meetings." She suddenly put the menu down, looking as though she just thought of something. "Before I forget," she reached into her handbag and pulled out a book, handing it across the table to him. "It was very helpful. I finally figured out how to make my muggle coffee pot work properly in my flat." Wills accepted it and smiled.

"Good to hear," he replied. The two then ordered and settled into a slightly awkward silence after the server walked away.

"So… seems the Minister is keeping you on a tight leash with this forum business," Wills said before taking a sip of his wine. Olive sighed again, slouching slightly in her chair as though the weight of her workload were finally catching up to her. She propped her head up on her hands.

"You've no idea. It's chaos," she said. "We still haven't even gotten around to inviting all the leaders, but the security logistics are simply mad. They don't want to say yes until we've settled the plan. And we can't really settle the plan for sure until we know who is coming. Everyone's got their own requests and it's… just ridiculous.

"And don't even get me started on the agenda," she finished, rolling her eyes. Wills chuckled.

"Harry said something along those lines last I spoke to him," he said casually. Olive looked at him, eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter? When would you have spoken to him?" she asked, reaching for her wine glass and straightening up in her chair.

"The Annual Puddlemere-Wanderers-Arrows Picnic. He and his family come every year," he said.

"Oh," Olive said. "But I thought his son was reserves for the Falcons."

"James? He is," Wills replied. "So… agenda? That sounds like it could be maddening."

"Well, only because the Minister can't seem to narrow down the topics," Olive started. She then stopped and studied Wills. "Why do you care so much about this forum?" Wills shrugged.

"Seems like it's important enough to stay on top of," Wills said lightly. "What sort of topics?"

"The usual – international state cooperation, trade, bilateral ties and the like. New security coalitions and- really, Wills. This seems like it would be boring to you," she said.

"On the contrary, I find it fascinating," he said, smiling. Olive looked at him, a dubious look on her face. "Security? What would they need to discuss security for?"

"Since the end of the second wizarding war, the Ministry has been wanting to set up an international security network so that all the wizarding governments could be informed at a moment's notice of any sort of… large-scale magical security issue," she said. "Not sure why they never got around to it before, but it's about time."

"You don't think there could be some sort of…, I dunno, war, do you?" Wills asked, leaning closer.

"Of course not. We would have heard something. Mr. Potter has assured the Minister that there's nothing in the wind that he's aware of, but I suppose it's something one must always worry about as Minister," she said. "Most likely just a precaution." Wills nodded, thinking.

"How is practice going?" Olive asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from her work. She spent all day discussing the forum and was hoping to get a break from it. At that moment, their entrees appeared in front of them and she reached for her fork.

"Oh, the usual. Rather boring for you, I should think. Now, this security network-"

"For Merlin's sake, Wills. Why are you so caught up in this damn forum?" Olive said abruptly. Wills went silent and stared at her wide-eyed a moment. "Did you only ask me out tonight to talk about it?"

Upon seeing the sheepish look on the chaser's face, Olive sighed.

"You did," she stated. "And here I thought maybe you might have actually found me interesting." Immediately, Wills felt a bit guilty. He was usually very forthcoming with his intentions, usually because of this very reason. He never liked hurting anyone – even if he wasn't romantically interested in them.

"I'm sorry, Olive," he said. "I should have said something from the beginning." Olive sighed and smiled tensely.

"Don't worry, Wills. Not the first time for me, unfortunately," she said. She started gathering up her things.

"No, Olive. Stay. I… I do find you interesting," Wills said. "Not in the dating-sense, but-"

"So you can pepper me with more questions about the forum? I'm still not sure why you care so much," she said. She then stopped and looked up at him, finally putting the pieces together. "I'm such an idiot. This has something to do with the Woods, doesn't it? The Minister is their aunt and Mr. Potter their cousin." She laughed haggardly and continued gathering her things.

"Really, Olive. You don't have to go," Wills said, standing. Olive was already on her feet, pulling her robe back on.

"Wills, I really don't want to be involved with whatever devious plan of yours you've got going. I'd rather not be part of your scheme to finally win over Daisy Wood or whatever this is," she said tiredly.

"That's not it at all," Wills said sincerely. "Pix is like a younger sister to me. If anything, it's out of concern for her and her entire family." Olive stopped and looked at him. "And… well, I would actually like to catch up. Really." She tilted her head to the side, looking into his blue eyes. She could tell he was being truthful. Sighing, she pulled her robe off and sat back down.

"It's only because I skipped lunch and I'm starving," she said, picking her fork up again. Wills smiled and sat back down. "So… what _is_ this about?"

"Well… something happened a few months ago and the whole family has been acting rather oddly since then. They won't say anything," he said.

"You mean… the incident at the Falcons-Puddlemere match?" Olive asked. "Where Jamie got injured and Daisy somehow appeared on the field and stopped him from hitting the ground?" Wills nodded.

"She shouldn't have been able to apparate. We have wards all over the stands for safety reasons. And the most intriguing part is, she apparently left her wand behind," he said, starting to eat. Olive frowned.

"That is odd," she said. "But… can't their mother do something similar?" Wills nodded. "Then maybe it's related to that."

"I thought so as well," Wills said. "But there's apparently more to it that they are all very reluctant to discuss. I found the timing of this international forum to be a bit suspicious and wondered if there is some connection." Olive thought a moment.

"Didn't Iris Wood do a lot during the last war," she asked. Wills frowned.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts… she fought there," he said.

"I remember coming across some documents on it by accident in the archives. I was looking for something else, but I remember… she did some pretty powerful magic. Stuff that wasn't reported on in the press," Olive said.

"Stuff like what?" Wills asked.

"I don't remember exactly – I skimmed the document," she said. "I only remember that it was something no one's really seen before."

"If Daisy and Jamie are getting more of their mother's gifts, then maybe they might be getting the full package," Wills said thoughtfully. "Perhaps that's the big secret… but why would they be so concerned with keeping that to themselves?" Olive shrugged.

"Maybe they just like to keep private," she suggested.

"Could be it…," Wills mused. He looked over at Olive. "Say… you wouldn't be above a bit of sleuthing, would you?" She sat up and thought a bit.

"Normally I'd say no straight away, but… You have me intrigued," she said, a slight smile appearing. Wills grinned.

"You think you could find that document again?" he asked. Olive thought a moment.

"They have me in the archives every few days. I could probably venture a look next time I go down. I remember where I found it," she said.

"Excellent," Wills said. He held his hand out across the table. "Partners?" Olive laughed and then accepted his hand.

"Partners," she said, shaking it. "I have to admit, this is kind of exciting. I've never taken part in anything like this. I always thought it would be fun to work with the aurors and do investigations, but I was never really cut out for it." Wills chuckled.

"Mum always said I should have been an auror if quidditch didn't work out," he said, settling into the friendly atmosphere. "I always was good at puzzles and figuring things out."

"Really? You? Puzzles," Olive said, surprised. Wills shrugged.

"Read a lot of crime novels as well," he said. Olive blinked rapidly.

"I always thought you hated books," she said bluntly.

"It would appear we're both full of surprises, Ms. Pentergrass," he said, grinning. Olive chuckled.

"Very true, Mr. Wills," she said. "What other surprises do you have instore for me?"

"I can't very well reveal them all at once, can I? Takes all the fun out it," he replied.

"Are you really as big a ladies' man as the press makes you out to be?" Olive asked. "I do remember you going on quite a few dates in school." Wills chuckled.

"I am rather fond of the witches, but I'm not as prolific a dater as the gossip columns like to make me out to be," he admitted. "I honestly wonder how it is they think I have all that time. Quidditch takes up a fair bit of it during the season."

"How often do you practice?" Olive asked.

"During the season? Every Monday through Friday when we don't have matches. We've usually got two to three of those a week. Most of ours end up being on Saturdays, though. So the only day I really get off every week is Sunday," he replied.

"And during the summer?"

"Usually the same – Monday through Friday. Though it's a bit more hectic when we have the European Cup going," he said. "And if I make the national team during the World Cup. It's murder balancing those practices with regular season practices."

"Sounds like," Olive said, looking a bit impressed.

"And I have to stay in the gym when we're not practicing. Wouldn't do to let my form slip," he said.

"Sounds as though you work as much as I do," Olive said. "More often than not, I'm in on weekends or staying late. There's always something going on."

"How do you stand being in an office so much? I couldn't do it… being indoors so often," Wills said, wrinkling his nose slightly. Olive shrugged.

"It's not that bad. Usually the work is interesting," she said. "Though sometimes not."

"Where does this forum fall on that spectrum?" Wills asked, amused.

"Somewhere in the middle. I mean, it's important and big and will undoubtedly help me progress in my career – but sometimes I want to pull my hair out," she admitted.

"And where is it you would like to progress?" Wills asked.

"Ultimately, I'd like to work in the Minister's office," Olive said. "I'm hoping if I can impress her, she might offer me some sort of assistant's position in the future." Wills nodded slowly.

"I think you'd do well there," he said genuinely. Olive blushed slightly.

"Thanks," she said softly. She then shook her head, as though clearing her thoughts. "So… tell me more about these crime novels you're so into reading…"

* * *

Later that night, Wills poured himself some whiskey and walked over to the sofa, settling down to listen to the daily news again. He studied the wall above the fireplace, thinking maybe he'd attempt to rig up a television that weekend. As much as he loved reading and listening to the wireless, he had gotten rather taken up with muggle sports and wouldn't mind being able to keep up with them at home.

Though it would mean one less reason to pop into the Woods often. Maybe he wouldn't tell them.

His thoughts then turned back to his dinner with Olive. They had ended up chatting about Hogwarts and their lives since then. She was turning out to be not as boring as he thought – especially since she agreed to help him figure out the Wood Family Secret. While he wasn't the least bit attracted to her, he found she was a good ally and possibly a good friend in the future. They had planned to try and meet again next week after Olive had a chance to dig around in the archives a bit for the document she had mentioned. In the meantime, Wills planned to watch the Woods closely for any opportunity to wheedle information out from them when he could. He figured if he kept playing it off as a joke, none of them would be none-the-wiser about his more secret investigation.

He supposed it was good for him to have more friends outside of quidditch. His life had revolved around the sport for so long, he nearly forgot what it was like to interact regularly with people not involved in the League in some way. His mother would be proud.

He frowned slightly. Probably best not to tell her about meeting up with Olive regularly. She'd get ideas and have their wedding planned before either of them knew it. He'd already need to have something prepared for when she would inevitably read about their first meeting in the Prophet or Witch Weekly.

He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey, then sat up and reached for a book on the table while placing his glass down. He was in the middle of a muggle novel that he had swiped from Daisy's library. She always had a large collection of books – both magical and muggle – and never seemed to realize whenever he borrowed them. This one was another detective series. A bloke named Alex who always seemed to get wrapped up in the most incredible crime investigations. Wills felt for him after the last one – his girlfriend had gone missing for a year and then when he found her, she had had his child.

Propping his feet up, he settled in to read for a bit before bed while the wireless switched from the news to some top 40 music program. For the time being he'd enjoy his book and worry about the Woods later.

* * *

 **For whatever reason, I like the idea of Wills being an amateur detective...**

 **I've started on chapter nine, meaning I have just half a chapter left to write and then some editing on chapter ten. Man, this one went by super fast... Unfortunately, once it's done I'm going to have to take a break for a few weeks. Between the Olympics, looking for an apartment, moving, organizing a NYE party, and starting a new work project next month, I'm going to be running ragged until mid-February. I'll try to get some work on Dom's story when I can so I can start posting it, but we'll just have to see how it goes.**

 **Sunrisekisses: Haha! I have a feeling after this story, there might be a lot of Team Wills. I have to admit, that is in large part because I just can't decide...**

 **cjconner326: I'm glad that you enjoy them. ^_^ Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! I appreciate it!**


	7. Of Dreams and Nerves

**Chapter Seven - Of Dreams and Nerves**

" _Bryan Jacob Wills! Must you oversleep every day?" a lilting voice said, causing him to pop one eye open._

" _Only on the days you keep me up most of the night," he said with a cheeky grin. "Which is most nights." The woman laughed, her bright green eyes flashing. It was like music to his ears._

" _You cheeky git," she said, leaning over and kissing him. "There. Did that wake you up?" she asked. He opened both eyes and sat up._

" _Yes, it did. But I have no plans of letting you out of this bed for quite some time," he said, pulling her towards him._

" _Wills!" she squealed. "Stop! We have to get up or we'll be late!"_

" _Late to what?" he asked, nuzzling her neck._

" _Christmas, you idiot. Mum needs us there early so I can help with the cooking," she said._

" _Can't one of your many cousins take your place?" he asked._

" _No. Lucy never learned to cook and James or Freddie would blow up the kitchen," she said, pushing him away. The glint of the ring on her left hand shimmered in the sunlight. Wills sighed and sat back in bed as she got out and pulled a robe on._

" _As you wish, Daisy," he said, smiling at her. He threw the comforter off and stood, stretching._

" _Did you get all the presents wrapped?" he asked, glancing at her._

" _Yes, no thanks to you," she said, glancing at him._

" _But you do it much more beautifully than I do, dear," he said, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek._

" _Dad is sure to like his gift," Daisy said. "Still trying to get on his good side?"_

" _I will spend any amount of money to get Dad on my good side. It's money well spent," he said._

" _He'd like you a lot more if you stopped calling him 'Dad,'" she said, smiling._

" _I very well can't call my father-in-law Coach Wood, can I?" he said. Daisy giggled._

" _Heaven forbid," she said. "You'd probably had taken my name if they'd let you."_

" _Bloody well would have. Bryan Wood has a good ring to it," he said._

" _Dunno, I'm quite partial to Daisy Wills," she said._

" _I told you I'd marry you someday…"_

* * *

Wills shot up in bed and looked around the room. It wasn't the first time he had a dream about Daisy. But it was the first time he had had a dream like that about her. He shook his head and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling as he thought back over it. A small smile played across his lips. But just as suddenly as it appeared, he frowned.

Wouldn't do to be entertaining such thoughts about Daisy. Joking or not.

He chalked it up to his sleuthing. Of course if he was spending his spare time digging into the Woods, Daisy would somehow find her way into his dreams. He sighed and sat up again, deciding he wasn't going to get back to sleep so he might as well get up and start getting ready.

He walked downstairs and put the tea kettle on, mentally going over his plans for the day. He didn't have anything much to do. It was Saturday, so there was no practice. Olive had said she had to work, so she couldn't meet up. He could always pop over to the Woods' and see what they were up to, though he figured they'd be busy with their own plans. He vaguely remembered Jamie saying something about meeting up with Lila. Remus would no doubt be out with his bird as well.

Daisy and John would no doubt out and about as well.

Wills took his tea out to the living room where he stepped up to the window and looked down around the Alley. People were bustling about. It was too nice a day to waste inside. Perhaps he'd go out to the pitch and get some time in the air.

No, that wouldn't do. It was his day off and he'd rather not spend it practicing. He thought over if there was anything he needed from the shops. He could always pop by to visit his mother. She'd be happy, though he'd likely end up miserable.

He continued people watching, getting lost in his thoughts, once again returning to the dream.

That wouldn't do either. He needed to get out and about to distract himself. He thought a moment and then remembered Vane. He never did get around to asking him about Jakes. Wills grinned as he walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper to owl him.

Perhaps a night with the boys would be good.

* * *

"Why are we out, Wills?" Vane said as he slumped down at the table. Wills smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Just thought you could use a bit of a boys' night," he replied. "Unless you want me to owl Jakes…" Vane frowned at him as his ears started to turn red.

"Why would we owl her," he said as a pint appeared in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and chugged a fair amount.

"Dunno… thought you two were close," Wills said, calmly taking a sip of his own pint, studying Vane.

"Not any closer than you are with her," Vane said, shifting in his chair. Wills chuckled.

"How long have you fancied her?" he asked, deciding to be blunt. Vane gawked at him.

"I don't fancy her," he exclaimed, his face turning red. Wills just raised his eyebrows. "Has it been that noticeable?" Wills laughed.

"It has to me," he said. "But I don't think anyone on the team has picked up on it yet."

"You think she knows?" Vane asked quietly, leaning across the table. Wills shrugged.

"Depends. You told her?"

"No! I couldn't tell her," Vane said, as though it was the most preposterous thing. Wills rolled his eyes. It would appear Vane would need his help with this.

"You should," he said.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? Then it'll be awkward and we have to play together… I can't tell her," Vane said. Wills sighed.

"Fine. Don't tell her. But don't come crying to me when she takes up with another bloke," he said before taking a sip. Vane's eyes went wide.

"You don't think she would, do you? Has she mentioned anyone to you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, she told me all about it the last time we hung out and then we did our nails and drank fizzy drinks and I braided her hair," Wills said sarcastically.

"Come off it, Wills," Vane said, sitting back in his chair.

"You'd have better luck asking Ashley about it," Wills said. "Or Lizzie herself."

"I'm not asking her," he replied with a frown.

"So, you intend to do nothing?" Wills asked.

"Pretty much," Vane said. Wills shook his head. About that time Vane looked over and stood. "Oi! Over here!" Wills looked over and noticed Alan walking over, John following. He grinned, deciding he would have a bit of fun with the beater. Though he suspected Vane was grateful for the distraction.

"Alan, Kingfisher! How good of you to join us!" he said, scooting over so the two could sit. Vane looked relieved, thinking they could now stop talking about his crush on his teammate. "Vane here was just regaling me of his undying love for Elizabeth Jakes." Vane glared at him.

"Jakes? Didn't know you fancied her," Alan said with a grin as he sat next to Wills. Kingfisher chuckled as he sat next to Vane.

"Teammate, huh?" he asked, looking at the irate chaser. "Need any advice?"

"Kingfisher is sure to be a fount of wisdom when it comes to dating teammates," Wills said. Vane continuing glaring at Wills.

"Thanks for keeping that to yourself," he grumbled.

"Oh please, everyone would have found out eventually," Wills said offhandedly. "Not like you haven't been noticeable with missing passes every other practice because you're too busy staring at her."

Vane's face turned redder as Alan howled with laughter.

"You should tell her," Kingfisher said as two more pints appeared.

"I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Vane said. Kingfisher shrugged.

"Sure it'll be awkward for a bit, but you'll get over it," he said.

"How can you be so sure? You got your bird," Vane said, looking at his glass.

"Ah, but there was a fair bit of drama with it before Pix came around," Alan said.

"She turned me down at first," Kingfisher added. "And it was awkward for some time."

"And then she was miserable for weeks before she finally gave into her feelings. Remus and Jamie came home one night to find her wailing over a movie – half a bottle of wine gone and all the ice cream in the house devoured," Alan said. Wills chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked. "My, you must have done a number on our poor little Pixie. I should box your ears for that."

"It's all good now," Kingfisher said. Wills noticed Alan clench his jaw slightly, as though he was attempting to keep from saying something. Something told him that things were not as good as John liked to think. Or say.

"That is good to hear, I suppose. Well, for you at least. Bad news for me," Wills said with a sigh. "Though I suppose it's only a minor setback." Alan rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to give up someday, Wills," he said.

"Absolutely not. I feel like I'm finally getting closer," Wills said, looking at Alan.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're delusional," Kingfisher said, amused.

"I like to think I'm rather optimistic," Wills countered. "And observant. Best watch your back, Kingfisher. I will be waiting in the wings the next time you mess up." John flinched slightly, and his eyes lost a bit of their happy glint, though his smile remained bright.

"I don't intend to mess up a next time," he replied, his voice full of warning.

"Oh, but you never know, dear Kingfisher," Wills said, smiling. "I am anything if not determined when it comes to Pixie."

"How's practice going?" Alan asked suddenly, changing the topic as he sensed the tension rising.

"Decent," John said. "Nilsson's not taking it easy on us. But I guess that's to be expected."

"After another coach of the year award, I gather," Wills commented.

"I don't think he really cares," Kingfisher said. "He just wants the Cup."

"You did give us a good run in the final this year," Vane said. "Nearly thought you had it."

"Good thing Coach Wood has been working us hard as well," Wills said. "I doubt you'll be able to get passed us this season either."

"Is that a threat?" John asked.

"More like a promise," Wills replied. "How does it feel? You can't seem to beat us and then someday I'm going to steal your girl." Alan rolled his eyes.

"Wills," he said softly in warning.

"We can and will beat you," John replied shortly. "And don't think for a moment you've got a chance with my girl." Wills laughed loudly.

"I seem to have hit a nerve," he said. "Relax, Kingfisher. It's all in good fun."

"You and I seem to have different definitions of fun," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, then, Kingfisher. Don't you like a bit of competition?" Wills said.

"May the best man win, and all," John said, lifting his glass.

"And it'll be me, just you wait," Wills said with a wink. "One day Pix will come around and see what's been staring her in the face for years. That she and I were meant to be."

John stopped and stared at Wills, looking as though he were fighting with himself to say something. Alan sighed heavily, preparing to step in if needed.

"I reckon you two are just a few more fights from calling it quits and all," Wills said, taking a drink. John took a deep breath, staring at his glass before looking up at the chaser.

"You know, I just remembered something I need to get done. I'll see you guys later," he said before standing abruptly and stalking out of the pub.

"Really, Wills. Must you push his buttons like that?" Alan griped.

"I didn't realize he was so touchy," Wills said with a shrug. "He always seemed game before."

"Probably because he's worried they actually are a few fights away from a breakup," Alan grumbled. Wills stared at Alan a bit.

"Surely it's not that bad," Wills said. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd think that. The only thing you seem to care about is you," he replied. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I did, but I didn't think it was really that bad. Is it about the big family secret?" Wills asked.

"What secret?" Vane asked, looking confused. Alan glared at Wills and then looked at Vane.

"It's nothing," Alan said. "Wills seems to think we're hiding something big from everyone and we're not. It's nothing to concern yourself with." Wills and Vane shared a look, both silently acknowledging that the Woods were most definitely hiding something big.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that Jamie's been looking rather ragged lately?" Vane said. Alan stared at Vane and glanced at Wills.

"I haven't said a word," Wills said, taking a drink. "Jamie says he's always off early to meet Lila, but even I know that's a bit much for him." Alan sighed.

"I've told you a million times – there's nothing going on," he said. "If you'll excuse me, I better go see to Kingfisher."

With that the beater stood and walked out.

"You still think something's going on?" Vane asked. Wills shrugged.

"I suppose there is, but they won't be saying anything," he said.

"You're looking into, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Wills asked with a chuckle. Vane laughed.

"Because we all know that when it comes to you and Pixie, you won't stop until you know everything," Vane said.

"Too true, Vane…"

* * *

Later that night, Wills sat in his flat watching the television he managed to install. It had taken a few hours, but getting it set up to his liking was worth it. Helped there was a rather attractive woman helping him when he stepped into the muggle store to purchase it. She seemed impressed when he said he'd take it with him and there was no need for delivery.

A mystery-thriller was playing and he found himself enjoying it, though he still didn't quite understand muggle cinema.

He found his thoughts once again returning to Pixie and her family. He had felt bad about pushing Kingfisher. While he was known for pulling punches here and there, he did genuinely like the bloke and wanted things to work out with them. He hadn't realized that he could have been making things worse. Perhaps he'd left off for a bit. Just until things returned to normal.

Once again, his thoughts returned to the dream. It didn't seem to be far off in his mind. Wills sighed and shook his head. He didn't really intend to act on it, but he couldn't lie. A warmth filled his chest whenever he thought about Daisy with his ring on her finger.

"Daisy Wills," he said softly. "Does have a bit of a ring to it…"

Chuckling, he shook his head and returned his focus to the film. Coach Wood would most definitely have something to say if he knew his star chaser was actually entertaining such thoughts about his daughter.

There was no way Daisy Wood would ever marry him, he had to admit. But it was great fun to pretend that she might.

* * *

 **I was this close to adding another chapter - may still do so - but for the moment, I think I'm going to leave it at ten. I added some more to the beginning of the last chapter to smooth the story over, but... I dunno...**

 **Anywho, I have officially finished writing all the chapters. May do some tweaking as I post, but planning to start focusing on Dom's story. It's going to need a fair bit of rewriting as I've decided to change the direction a bit. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure where I was going with it anyway. I'll do the usual - try to get about half of it written before I start posting so that there's not a lag in chapters going up.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. Heart to Heart

**Chapter Eight - Heart to Heart**

Wills whistled as he walked into the Woods flat randomly on a Sunday. It had taken a little over a week, but Olive had finally managed to get down to the archives and locate the document in question, but couldn't meet right away. She insisted that it was worth explaining in person rather than by owl, so they had plans to meet for dinner at her place after he finished practice the next night.

She insisted they'd have more privacy there so it made more sense than a restaurant, though Wills suspected she just wanted to avoid further feeding the rumor mills after their last meeting made the press.

In the meantime, Wills thought he'd go bug the family. He was bored and even though he knew none of them would likely say anything about the big secret, it never hurt to ask again. He figured the more he asked about it openly, the less likely they were to suspect he was actually looking into it for real. He didn't like to sit around and twiddle his thumbs, so to speak.

"Good afternoon, Woods!" he called out as he stepped into the living room.

"'Fraid it's just me today," Jamie replied from the kitchen. Wills smiled and walked over to the bar, sitting down.

"Suppose that'll do," he said. Jamie sighed and shook his head slightly.

"You could at least knock," he muttered. "Or would it kill you to send an owl or patronus before you randomly stopped by?"

"And lose the element surprise?" he replied. "I rather like the idea that I'm keeping you lot on your toes at all times."

"What brings you by today?" Jamie asked, leaning back against the counter. Wills shrugged.

"Got bored at home. Thought I'd pop by to see what my future family is up to," he replied.

"You sure about that? Read the other day that you were seen out and about with one Olive Pentergrass," Jamie said. "Finally giving up on Pix?"

"No, told you Olive is just a friend. We've been catching up," Wills replied.

"Catching up, eh?" Jamie said with a grin.

"Yes, catching up," Wills said. "How are things with Pix and Kingfisher? I'm afraid I hit a nerve the other day." Jamie sighed.

"That you did. Alan said he spent the better part of an hour calming him down and reassuring him that no, Pix wasn't about to break up with him. And that you were just blatherin' on, as usual. They've sorted things for the most part. Well… at least it's not as bad as it was," Jamie said. Wills nodded solemnly.

"I honestly didn't mean to make things worse for them," he said sincerely, his eyes wide. "You know me. I'd never intentionally do anything to upset Pix.

"I know. But I also know you don't always think through things before you say or do them," Jamie said.

"I enjoy being spontaneous," Wills retorted.

"I know… just not always good for the rest of us," Jamie said with a sigh. Wills thought it over a moment. He could see Jamie's point.

"You didn't have plans today that I'm interrupting, did you?" Wills asked, now slightly worried he had imposed too much. Jamie chuckled.

"No, I didn't. It's been a busy week so I left today open," he replied. "I've just been around the flat all day. I'm actually a bit happy you stopped by. I was getting slightly stircrazy."

"Where are the rest of your siblings?" Wills asked, looking around the flat.

"Remus is out with Laura. Alan is out picking up some potions supplies for Pix – which is sure to take him hours. Last time he went, he rushed through it and she sent him back three more times until he got it right," he said. "And Pix went over to Mum and Dad's this morning and didn't say when she'd be back."

"What's she doing there?" Wills asked. While the Woods would often have lunch with their parents on the weekends, it wasn't often they went alone. Jamie pushed off the counter and turned to the fridge.

"Visiting, I suppose. She didn't really volunteer a reason," he said, looking through it.

"Nothing to do with the big family secret, does it?" Wills asked, starting to smile.

"Drop it, Wills. I told you it's nothing," Jamie said, his head still buried in the fridge.

"You forget that I can tell when you're lying," Wills replied. "It's got to do with this big leadership forum that your aunt is putting together, doesn't it?"

Jamie shut the fridge, turning back to face Wills with two bottles of beer in hand and a questioning look on his face. He put the first in front of the chaser and then popped the top off his own.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got the subtlety of a bull in a china closet?" Jamie replied before taking a long drink. Wills chuckled.

"I find it easier to be up front," he said, opening his own bottle.

"Well, I don't know anything about the forum other than it's happening. Contrary to whatever you may believe, Aunt Hermione doesn't make it a point to share every detail of her work, especially with us since we're not even working at the Ministry," Jamie said. "I don't even know where you'd make the connection."

"Perhaps she's planning a workshop on what to do if fully grown wizards and witches suddenly start showing signs of super powerful magic," Wills said, smiling. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"If only there was a how-to manual," he said with a sigh. "Mum's done her best to explain it all, but it's not easy to master."

"Seem to have gotten the popping in and out wherever you want to go fast enough," Wills said.

"That's one of the easier things to deal with. Pix has had a rough time with the whole connection thing. She's had to start from scratch in learning out to turn it off and on. I can manage well enough since I've spent nearly my whole life learning to control my Legilimens," he said.

"Still not got it down?" Wills asked, frowning slightly. Jamie shook his head.

"It takes a lot of focus and energy at times. When she's had a rough day at practice, she tends to lock herself in her room or go out with people she can't feel. Says she can barely stand it at times when the three of us around and feeling particularly charged about something," he said. "Just yesterday she mentioned she was actually happy she's not connected to Kingfisher because at least she gets a break. Though she won't tell him that."

"I imagine she wouldn't, not with the way he's been carrying on about it," Wills said. Jamie nodded slightly, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Wills studied him a moment, wondering just what it was bothering the Wood family and if it was something more than just how to deal with their new gifts. Jamie and the others may play it off or tiptoe around it, but Wills could sense there most definitely was something deeper there.

And despite all his joking and teasing, the last thing Wills wanted was for something to happen to any of the Woods.

"Jamie! Daisy!" someone called from the corridor. A door slammed shut and Wills and Jamie turned to watch as Dominique Weasley came rushing in. Upon seeing Wills seated at the bar, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide. She gripped a file close to her chest, looking from Wills to Jamie. "Is this a good time?"

"Pixie's not here," Jamie said. "What is it?"

"Oh, ehm, well I found some things that I thought you and Daisy might find interesting," she said, walking over to him. "Thought I'd drop it by. I was on my way home from the office."

"Work on a Sunday? Horrible," Wills said, hoping to lighten the mood. "What could the Accidental Magic Reversal squad have you doing on a Sunday?"

"I'm on loan to the auror department and thought I'd get some work in the archives done while there was a bit of peace and quiet," Dominique said as she frowned slightly and straightening her back. Wills sat up at the mention of the archives.

"Ah, congratulations. That's certainly a step up," Wills said, smiling. Dominique huffed slightly.

"Not when you're working with idiots," she said.

"She's on Teddy's team," Jamie explained, taking the file from his cousin.

"Sounds like fun," Wills said.

"They never take anything seriously. Thank Merlin they brought Toby over to help, otherwise I'd end up murdering Teddy and Chris," Dominique muttered.

"Again, sounds fun," Wills said. "What do they have you doing in the Ministry archives?"

"Just a bit of research into this and that," Dominique said offhandedly. "Teddy and Chris find it boring, but it's not bad. Lots of interesting things down there."

"I'd like to see that," Wills said. "Perhaps you could give me a tour…"

"No, Wills," Jamie said, not bothering to look up from the papers he was skimming through.

"Why not?" Wills replied, starting to pout slightly.

"There's a reason they don't let just anyone down there," Jamie replied, glancing up at him. "Knowing you, you'd probably end up destroying some precious document inadvertently or setting off some ancient curse."

"Really, Jamie. Do you have so little faith in me… By the way, is this related to the big family secret?" Wills asked, glancing back and forth between Dominique and Jamie and motioning towards the folder. The two shared a look before Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Told you to drop it, Wills," he said, returning to looking through the folder.

"I don't intend to. It's been fun trying to figure this out," Wills said happily.

"You fancy yourself some sort of private investigator?" Dominique asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Wills shrugged.

"I am very observant," he said before taking a drink of his beer. "Why don't you join Jamie and I for dinner and I can display some of my many investigative talents." Dominique snorted.

"No thanks," she said. "Molly's cooking tonight and I don't think I could stand your company for more than a few minutes."

"I'm hurt, Dom," Wills said, scoffing slightly. "I'm great fun. Just ask the triplets or Pixie."

"No offense, but I feel like Remus, Alan and I have very different ideas on that," Dominique said. She looked over at Jamie. "Be sure to pass that on to Daisy when you're done. I've got to get going."

"I will. Thanks, Dom," Jamie said. Dominique nodded and waved to Wills before turning and leaving.

"So… she's with the auror department now?" Wills asked, looking back at Jamie.

"On loan," he replied.

"For what? Some special, secret project?" Wills asked, smiling.

"Dunno if it's special or secret, but yea, she's working on a project," he said, slightly distracted by whatever documents were in the folder.

"Related to your family?" Wills asked.

"Not really," Jamie said.

"Then why is she bringing you files from the Ministry archives?" Wills asked. Jamie sighed and looked up at the chaser.

"It's just some studies on hand magic. Dom's been finding various documents on it to help Daisy and I," he said, turning and walking back towards his room.

"Sounds interesting, might I read it?" Wills called out. "Been meaning to give it go."

"Think you'd find it rather boring!" Jamie shouted from his room.

"Or maybe you're trying to hide something!" Wills shouted. He could almost hear the exasperated sigh from down the hall.

"Who's hiding things?" Daisy asked as she suddenly appeared in the living room. Wills grinned and stood.

"There's my future wife! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" he asked as he walked over and enveloped the tiny woman in a tight hug.

"You're squeezing too hard!" Daisy called out, squirming in his arms.

"I'm just so happy to see you," he said, squeezing harder and causing Daisy to laugh.

"Stop it! I can't breathe!" she said, giggling. Wills started tickling her, causing the woman to shriek in laughter. "Seriously, Wills!" Wills let go of her as Jamie walked back into the room, smiling.

"How was your visit with your parents?" Wills asked, stepping back.

"How did you know?" she asked. Wills pointed at Jamie. "Oh. It was fine." In a mere second, it seemed as though Daisy had completely changed. Where she had been smiling and giggling, she now looked stressed and anxious. Wills studied the woman for a moment. She had smudges under her eyes and seemed to lack her usual boundless energy. Even the bounce in her step seemed to be missing.

The Woods could lie and hide things all they want, but something was definitely going on.

"You getting enough sleep, Pix?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course I am," she snapped slightly, walking over to the fridge.

"Well, those dark circles under your eyes tell a different story," he said casually. "Kingfisher not keeping you up with worry, is he? Or maybe it's something else-"

"You've done enough where John is concerned," Daisy said tiredly, cutting him off. She glanced over at Wills, scowling.

"I didn't do anything more than what I always do," Wills said defensively. "It's not my fault if he's too sensitive to take a joke."

"Wills… could you just lay off a bit," Daisy said, sounding even wearier. "It's hard enough dealing with him sometimes when he's not riled up thanks to you."

"Of course… but in exchange, you and I are going to sit on that balcony until you tell me what's really and fully bothering you," he said seriously. Daisy turned to him, preparing to launch into some speech about how everything was fine, no doubt, but upon seeing the determined look on his face, she just sighed instead.

"Fine," she said. She turned and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine off the counter and then walked out of the kitchen, passing Wills and going towards the balcony door.

"I think you'll find that you'll feel better after you talk," he sang as he followed her.

"I'm only doing this to get you to let up on John," Daisy said, not looking back at him. The door flew open as she walked out, Wills not far behind. The two settled at the table as the summer sun slowly sank towards the horizon.

"Now… what's going on? For real," Wills said after Daisy had poured them both glasses. She looked at him and then back out towards the Alley.

"A lot of the same, to be honest," she said. "Just when things seem like they are getting better with John, he starts up again about the whole connection thing. He's convinced that I must not really be in love with him if I can't feel him. And then he goes on askin' if I'm connected to someone else."

"But you are only feeling it with your brothers and parents, correct?" Wills asked, fighting off the urge to make a joke at Kingfisher's expense. Daisy was talking to him and he didn't want to put her off when he felt he might be close to getting more information. She sighed heavily.

"Yes, but no matter how much I tell him this, he doesn't seem to believe me," she said, taking a large sip of wine.

"And why is that?" Wills asked.

"Because… there are some things I can't tell him and he knows it," she said.

"So there is a family secret," Wills said cheerfully. Daisy glared at him.

"You're not making it any easier," she said. "He's convinced that you know something."

"He thinks you've told me things you haven't told him? Hmm, interesting," he said with a small smile.

"Wills," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be serious," he said, looking over at her. "You want me to tell him that I'm just as much in the dark as he is?"

"I don't know if it would help," Daisy said, looking back out at the Alley. "That's the main problem… can't seem to get him to listen to or trust me."

"And this has been going on since the incident at the Falcons match?" Wills asked. Daisy nodded.

"When they wouldn't let him and Kelly in after I woke up…" she said.

"Why can't you tell him?" Wills asked. Daisy shot him a look. "You don't have to say anything to me that would give it away, but really, Pix. Why can't you just tell him? You've been together a long time now. Is it a matter of trust? Or did your family tell you couldn't?"

"A bit of both," she admitted. "At first they said I couldn't say anything. None of us were supposed to. But then Jamie told Lila everything and Mum and Dad realized that it wasn't fair of us to keep it from them… but… I decided not to say anything."

"Why not?" Wills asked.

"Because I want to keep him safe a bit longer," Daisy said, looking towards the Alley. "Because truth be told… there is a lot we still don't know. I don't want him to worry or fret over something that very well may be nothing." Wills' eyebrows shot up. This was more information than any of the Woods had let slip through.

"Safe?" he asked softly. "Is something coming?"

"No. Well… I don't know," she said, glancing at him. "I shouldn't be saying anything to you." She took a long drink, settling into silence. Wills didn't want to push his luck too much.

"Well, then… whatever it is, you can't tell him or don't want to," he said. "And he doesn't understand why you won't tell him. In turn, this has caused him to become extra suspicious. Which has put a strain on your relationship."

Daisy nodded slowly.

"That seems to be the gist of it," she said.

"Well… seems there is not much you can do," he said finally. "You've told him that there are things you can't tell him. He's got to understand that it's for a good reason." Daisy took a deep breath.

"If only it were that simple," she said.

"I can talk to him. Really. I'll be nice and won't tease him at all," Wills said honestly. Daisy looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I would appreciate it. Doubt it'll help much… but it might," she said. "At the very least, maybe he'll see you two are on the same side."

"We are not," Wills said. "We're rivals, Pix." She looked at him and laughed softly.

"Whatever you do, don't make it worse," she warned.

"Scout's honor," Wills said solemnly, holding his hand up, causing Daisy to chuckle again. "Is that everything?" He sensed that it wasn't, and that she wasn't likely to tell him if there was more. But he had to ask. Daisy sighed.

"There's a bit more but-"

"I know, you can't tell me," Wills finished. She nodded.

"I wish I could. Merlin knows, I'd like to get all this off my chest, but I can't," she said.

"And Jamie, Alan and Remus keep insisting there's nothing worth knowing," Wills said with a huff.

"They're not fooling anyone," Daisy said. "Everyone suspects something is up. On Friday, Coach took me aside and asked if there was anything he could do without even knowing what's going on."

"Really? Hmm, well, I suppose Nilsson is that sort," Wills said.

"Lucy said that Kelly asks her about it all the time as well," Daisy said.

"Face it, Pix, everyone will always want to know about your family," he said. "That's just what happens when you're famous."

"Most days I wish we weren't," she said. "But… it is what it is."

"I don't believe that… you love being a famous quidditch player," Wills said. Daisy laughed softly.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said. The two sat in silence a few moments. "Wills… thanks." He looked over at her and smiled.

"Anytime, Pixie," he said.

* * *

Wills sighed as he sat on the sofa, glass of whisky in hand. He was happy to get a bit more from Daisy, but it was still infuriating little. He really hoped that Olive had something interesting for him the next day that would give him a clue as to what was going on with the family. And that it would give him some idea as to what he could do to help them.

The more he found out, the more worried he got. He knew that Daisy's family had been involved with the Order of the Phoenix during both of the previous wars. Her cousin stopped the Dark Lord. Her mother and father helped fight at the Battle of Hogwarts.

It seemed they were destined to be connected to major historical moments. He just hoped that this wasn't a sign of something dark to come. His little sleuthing project was starting to take a turn for the serious and he wasn't sure if he should even continue looking into it.

 _I found the document and it definitely sheds a bit more light on what might be going on with the Woods. I need to look around a bit more, but it's a good start. I'll tell you all about it at dinner…_

Wills wondered what exactly was in the document and whether it actually would shed more light or if it would just cause more questions.

Sighing, Wills took a sip. He hoped that Kingfisher would come to his senses and stop being such a git. While it was infuriating to be kept in the dark when something was obviously going on, at least he understood why the Woods weren't saying anything.

Granted, he did tease them about it unceasingly and was looking into the situation on his own. But at least he was trying not to hurt Daisy.

Glancing at the clock, Wills noticed it was getting late. Sighing he pushed off the sofa and walked his glass to the sink. Time to go the bed. The last thing he needed was to be tired and sluggish at practice tomorrow.

* * *

 **Bit of a Dominique cameo for you... And I did end up writing another chapter just before the last one. I felt it was too much of a jump between the original nine and ten, so fleshed it out a bit. Though it's not as long.**

 **infinityneverlasts: Dude, I totally did not get the notification of your comments, so sorry I didn't answer the last one. Wasn't ignoring you! Answering everything now... As you can see in this chapter, as of now she only feels her brothers and parents - blood relatives, so to speak, which was the premise I set in the very first book with Iris and Harry and Lily. Meaning along that logic the only other people in her family she would likely feel are Harry and his kids plus Gran and Grandad Wood, though I haven't full decided how much of that I want to flesh out. Iris can only feel Oliver, Harry and her kids. I always kind of chalked up her not feeling Petunia because she's not magical. Maybe it'll spread to more of her family as well as loved ones, maybe not... I haven't planned out much beyond the first part of Dom's story, so we'll see where it goes. Oh, my god... Okay, now I see why Pentergrass popped in my head when I was trying to come up with a family name. I picked out her first name first and got stuck on the last name until that came to me... so yea, subconscious Easy A reference... Haha, she's only just a friend. No worries there. Though I'm thinking I might just bring her into later stories. As for everything else... we shall see...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! ^_^**


	9. Distractions & Dinner Chats

**Chapter Nine – Distractions & Dinner Chats**

Wills lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as the images lingered in his head. It was the same dream as before. Daisy in his bed, trying to wake him. They were heading to her parents' house for Christmas. They were married. The first time was odd, but he could pass it off as random.

A second time… Wills didn't know what to make of that. Perhaps he had been joking about marrying the youngest Wood for so long that it was now ingrained in his subconscious.

He glanced at the clock, noticing that he still had an hour before he needed to get up and start getting ready for practice. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. If this kept up, he'd start looking like Jamie and Daisy soon.

Pushing himself out of bed, he stumbled over to the stairs, making his way down to the kitchen to get the kettle on. He might as well get up as he wasn't likely to go back to sleep now. Not after that dream again.

They were starting to annoy him. The dreams left him feeling a bit unsettled. And Wills didn't do unsettled well. He was always confident and sure, so he didn't like feeling confused and wondering if the dreams meant something or if his imagination was just overreacting.

He sighed as he looked out the window at the Alley. Thankfully his confused thoughts could easily be pushed aside by a long, hard day on the pitch. He waved his wand, muttering a few charms under his breath, and behind him various kitchen implements came to life, putting together a full breakfast. He didn't feel too hungry – his stomach churning slightly as he contemplated the meaning of the dream – but he knew he'd regret not eating after a couple hours on the pitch. The morning section could be brutal on an empty stomach.

Wills sighed as he returned to his conversation with Daisy from the day before. It was obvious the tiny seeker was carrying the weight of the world on her small shoulders. And even with the support of her family, she was struggling. He supposed Jamie was only doing marginally better because he had Lila.

He wished that Daisy could just tell him everything. If there was something – anything – he could do to help, he would in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Alright, everyone got it?" Coach Wood asked, looking out at the three chasers. They all studied the board intently as the various dots representing each one of them moved through the new formation. They nodded as he tapped the board with his wand and it disappeared.

"Let's get up and try it out," he said. The three silently hopped on their brooms and took to the air.

"You're unusually quiet today," Jakes said, looking at Wills out of the corner of her eye.

"Just a bit tired," he said, lacking his usual gusto. Vane openly gawked at the captain, not used to seeing him so... un-Wills-like.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Wills said sharply. The two chasers shared a look as they got into formation. "Let's just focus on the play, shall we?"

"Something must be up… he hasn't said a word about Pix," Jakes whispered to Vane as they sat slightly behind Wills.

"You don't think he's finally realized he doesn't have a chance and now he's depressed?" Vane asked. Jakes shrugged as they looked ahead, waiting for the whistle. A little farther down the field, Coach Wood hovered on his broom, studying the three. His face betrayed nothing, but even he was slightly concerned by Wills' quiet demeanor. In the player's over decade time on the team, he had only seen him this quiet maybe once or twice before. He glanced over at Jamie, who was intently watching the chasers, preparing for their attack. The tall player looked as though he had been getting a little more rest, but he was still looked more tired than usual. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

It wouldn't do to bring family worries onto the pitch.

He sent the quaffle shooting down the field and then blew his whistle. Immediately, all three chasers where in motion, Jakes flying passed Wills and taking the lead. She caught the quaffle and tossed it over her shoulder to Vane, who flew below her and then shot up as Wills passed him. He swiftly threw the ball towards the center chaser. Wills looked back and saw the quaffle move towards him.

It was an easy pass. He was positioned right. But the ball flew through his hands and off down the field. Wills' heart stopped as nearly everyone on the field froze.

"What's going on?" Jakes hissed as she pulled to a stop next to Wills. He was sitting wide-eyed on his broom, completely stunned by what had just transpired. "You were right in front of it. How could you let it fly by you like that? You're not sick are you?"

"Get your shite together, Wills. I'll not stay late and make me wife angry because of you," McIntosh griped as he flew by. Wills looked at the older man and nodded silently, still shocked into silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WILLS?!" Coach Wood shouted as he flew up on his broom, glaring at the blonde chaser.

"I don't really know, Coach," Wills said.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?! The season starts up in a little over a month and you're missing passes that you should be doing in your sleep and YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHY?!" he shouted, his face turning red.

"I… I didn't sleep well last night," he said. Coach Wood gawked at him a moment.

"Oh, well then, that explains it. Shall I come over and tuck you in tonight to make sure you get a good night's rest?" Coach asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Coach. No… it's nothing. I'll get it next time," Wills said solemnly.

"You're damn right, you will. Get your head out of your arse, Wills," Wood said before he flew off. "SET UP FOR ANOTHER RUN!"

"Seriously, what is going on?" Jakes asked quietly.

"Dunno… I, ah, had an odd dream last night and I guess it got stuck in my head," Wills said as they flew to the other end of the pitch. Vane showed up, the quaffle tucked under his arm.

"You think you can get it this time?" he asked. "Don't really care to see Coach get worked up again." Wills nodded, focusing on the pitch ahead of them as he waited for Coach's whistle.

"What sort of dream was it?" Jakes asked

"It was nothing," Wills said quickly.

"Dream? You missed the pass because you were thinking about a dream?" Vane asked incredulously.

"Just got a bit distracted is all. We've all done it," Wills said, not looking at either of them. He tightened his gloves and looked over at the coach.

"Must have been a good one if you're still thinking about it," Vane said.

"Drop it, Vane," Wills snapped. The two other chasers shared a look behind Wills back, both concerned about their captain.

"Sure, Wills," Vane said as Coach Wood blew the whistle and the three shot off.

* * *

Wills sighed as he reached the door to Olive's flat. It was in an older part of the Alley that was slowly being renovated. The buildings were much older than the rest of the area, but the insides had been renovated, creating an interesting combination of old and new.

The day's practice still weighed heavy on his mind. He had missed two passes and nearly a third. It was unlike him. He was slow and sluggish, his reaction time considerably slower than usual. Didn't help that Coach Wood was so flustered, he had resorted to yelling at his team captain for a good 15 minutes after practice had ended in front of the entire team.

Wills didn't blame him. He had mentally berated himself for the entire practice.

He knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for Olive to answer, thankful at least for the evening he could focus on what Olive had found out and put his poor showing on the pitch out of his head. He heard the thump of rapid footsteps before the large brown door flew open.

"Oh good, you're here," she said, slightly breathless. She was still in her work clothes, but barefoot. "Come in." Wills stepped into the flat and looked around. It was small and cozy, but was clean and organized, seeming to fit Olive in that regard. Though it was decorated in an eclectic mix of colors and patterns that somehow seemed to go together. "Wine?"

"Yes, please," Wills said. Olive grabbed a glass and filled it, handing over.

"Dinner's almost done," she said, stepping into the kitchen. "You can have a seat wherever."

Wills walked over and sat on a comfy sofa and looked around the room. The living room had a turreted window, with a desk sitting in front of it. Across from the sofa was a large fireplace with a small table and three chairs up against the wall to his left. Next to the fireplace was a closed door, which he assumed led to her bedroom. Next to that was a small galley where she was at work checking various pots and pans.

"How was practice today?" she called out.

"Rather not discuss it," Wills said tersely. Olive stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

"Must have been bad if it's got you in a mood," she replied.

"Again, rather not discuss it," he said. Olive nodded and returned her attention to the stove. "Now that I'm here, can you tell me about the document?" Olive sighed and waved her wand, causing various dishes and such to fly over to the table.

"Might as well jump into it," she said. Wills stood and moved over to the table, taking in the delicious smells as he sat down.

"This looks very good," he said, suddenly remembering his manners. Olive shrugged as she walked over to her desk to retrieve a file.

"It's not much," she said, walking back. She sat next to Wills and handed the file over before starting to fill her plate. "This is a record of the Battle of Hogwarts, including many eye witness accounts. By all means, it should have been in the restricted section under various confidentiality charms, but must have been misfiled."

"Why do you say that?" Wills asked, started to sift through the papers and ignoring the food.

"Because it's vastly different from the accounts that made the press and history books. Which tells me the Ministry was trying to hide it," she said.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" he asked.

"No. The contrary. Something amazing happened. I'm not even sure how all the details were kept hush. Seems nearly everyone there saw what Iris Wood did. And yet, there's not much out there in public record," she said. "She's barely mentioned in the historical accounts of the war as well."

Wills looked down, skimming some of the paragraphs. His eyes widened as he came to a description of what Iris did.

"Shields? Multiple ones at once? All through wandless magic?" he said, looking up at Olive. She nodded. "Why would they keep this secret?"

"Maybe they just wanted to keep private. You said yourself that Iris Wood seems to keep to herself," she offered. "There's also mention of some prophecy. I went back to try and find information on it, but haven't had any luck."

"A prophecy?" Wills asked.

"Yea… it says something about protectors and mentions there was a prophecy about them – really old. Says these 'protectors' are marked as well," Olive said before taking a bite. "But that's all I could find at the moment."

Wills looked through the papers again, reading bits here and there. He always knew that Iris Wood was pretty powerful. That she could do things most wizards and witches couldn't was no secret. But the origins of her power and the full extent had never really been fully discussed - even among the family from what he knew. The wheels started turning in his head as it all seemed to click together.

"Jamie and Daisy are developing more of her gifts - we saw that during the accident a few months ago and they've made no secret of orbing or using hand magic," he said, looking up. "They must be able to do these shields as well. That's the secret. And this… prophecy. Does it mention what it said?" He looked through a few more papers.

"No, it doesn't, unfortunately," Olive said. "But, I'd bet next month's salary that's what they've got all the family investigating. Rumor around the Ministry is that Teddy Lupin has a team devoted to it, though obviously he's been saying it's something else." Wills nodded silently.

"Dominique – their cousin – dropped some file off for Jamie and Daisy when I was at the flat yesterday," he said. "I wonder what it was… Must have been related to this. Jamie said it was some boring research on hand magic."

"Could be that, or something else. I run into either Dominique or Molly Weasley nearly every time I go down to the Archives," Olive said.

"Do they really need so many?" Wills asked, looking up at her.

"The archives are massive. The entire history of our world - or at least what we know thus far - is kept there. Depending on how far back this thing goes, it could take years to glean a decent amount of information," she said with a sigh. Wills sat and thought a moment, noting Jamie and Daisy's haggard appearances.

"I bet Iris has them training," he said. Olive's eyebrows went up, silently questioning him. "Jamie and Pix have been looking a lot more tired lately – and always off doing… something. They're probably going to their parents' place to train with their mother."

"Would make sense. They would need to get a handle on them," Olive said.

"Jamie said Pixie's having a rough go of it. The mental stuff, anyway. He's been able to control his Legilimens for years, so it's not so hard for him," Wills said.

"Jamie Wood is a Legilimens?" Olive asked, sitting up in her chair. Wills groaned, annoyed he had let that slip out.

"Yea, but he doesn't use it on the pitch," Wills said quickly. "You can't tell anyone. They try to keep hush about it. But obviously he gets it from his mother." Olive sat back in her chair and let out a long sigh.

"Never thought I'd be privy to the inner workings of the Woods," she said. "So what exactly can they do? You've already told me this much, might as well spill it all." Wills took a deep breath.

"Well… they can do hand magic and they can apparate wherever they want. They also have this sort of connection with family and loved ones," Wills said. "It tells them what they are feeling and when they are in danger. Everyone's kind of known about it with their mum for years. She was always popping up whenever one of them would do something dangerous. Mostly just to ream them out rather than to save them."

"And on top of that, Daisy is a metamorphmagus and Jamie is a Legilimens," Olive said. "And their mother can do all of that and create shields to protect large amounts of people at once." Wills nodded. "Why do you think they suddenly started showing new abilities?"

"I've no idea," he admitted. "I don't think they do either." Olive sighed.

"Well… that's about all the information I think we can come up with for now. I'll keep digging and see what I can find… if you want me to, that is," she said. Wills looked at her. He was conflicted. What had started out as a fun little project now seemed to be much more serious than he expected. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know more.

But the other part of him urged him to keep digging. He needed to know.

"Yea… keep digging," he said offhandedly.

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound completely convinced," Olive countered.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to think," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What's on your mind?" Olive asked, leaning forward. "You seem a bit off today."

"I'm not sure… when I started this, I just wanted to know whatever it was they were keeping from me – I've always seen the Woods as family – but now…" he said. He looked at her and smiled weakly, shaking his head. "Blimey, I think I'm starting to get a bit obsessed with it. Maybe I should take a step back and leave the Woods in peace."

"I'll admit, it's hard not to get caught up in," she said. "It's intriguing, trying to figure it out. That whole family is interesting, to say the least. War heroes and the like."

"Yea, but it's not good when it starts to take over all your thoughts," he said, thinking about the dreams and how distracted he had been at practice.

"How so?" Olive asked, concerned. Wills glanced at her, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He couldn't tell her about the dream. That would be sharing too much. And saying it out loud made him feel a bit foolish. Like he was a schoolboy admitting to fancying his classmate.

"It's nothing," he said, dismissing it as he reached for his glass of wine. Olive tilted her head to the side, noting the slight pink tint to Wills' cheeks. Bryan Wills never blushed - that fact had been long established since their school days.

"That look on your face doesn't say it's nothing," she said, smiling slightly. "Wills… what is it you're not telling me?"

"I said it's nothing," he said, his cheeks turning redder. Olive chuckled.

"Pray tell, how does this situation take over your thoughts and cause you to blush? Not been having naughty dreams about Daisy Wood have you?" she asked.

"Merlin, no! Nothing like that," Wills scoffed. "I wouldn't dare think of Pix in such a way… even in my subconscious." Olive giggled, feeling like she had hit close to the mark.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Olive asked, barely able to keep herself from smiling. She and Wills may have not been that close, but she was not about to let him live this down. In a way, it was payback for how annoying he had been in school.

"This is ridiculous," he said, reaching for his wine. "I'm not going to discuss it."

"Fine. Do you want to talk about practice?" she asked, moving to yet another touchy subject.

"No," Wills said. Olive studied him a moment.

"Does your bad day at practice have anything to do with Daisy?" she said, barely containing her laughter.

"No… yes… No," Wills said, not liking how Olive was starting to grin and take the mickey out of him. No one took the mickey out of him, as far as he was concerned. He rarely got embarrassed and he liked it that way. This was... disconcerting. She burst out into loud, wild laughter.

"I never thought I would see the day when Bryan Wills has a bad day at practice because of a woman," Olive said. "Blimey, this is priceless."

"It's not that funny," Wills whined slightly, shooting her an angry look.

"Oh, but it is. You've got a crush on Daisy Wood," she said, tears started to form in her eyes as she continued laughing.

"I do not!" he insisted. "I'm only concerned about her."

"Sure you are… face it, Wills, you fancy her," Olive said, starting to calm down a bit.

"I don't fancy her," he said, trying hard to contain his blush.

"Come now, you know you'll feel better if you admit it," she said, still smiling.

"Pixie is like a little sister to me," he said emphatically. "Nothing more."

"Sure, and you haven't spent the last several years claiming that she will be your bride for nothing," Olive said.

"It's just a joke! It's been going on forever!" he nearly shouted.

"And during all that time, you never entertained actual feelings for her?" Olive asked, not quite believing him.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Besides, she's quite happy with Kingfisher. Even if the bloke is being a right good git at the moment." Olive sighed and shook her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, Wills," she said. "Now, are you going to eat? Wait too much longer and I'll have to reheat it." Wills looked down at the food, almost forgetting it was there.

"Oh… sorry," he said, moving to fill his plate. Olive chuckled and started to eat again.

"You know… if you do ever want to talk about it, you can," she said, a bit more softly. "I'll try not to tease too much." Wills looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"You really think that you can control yourself?" Wills asked, smiling slightly. His mood seemed to have improved considerably.

"I can't make any promises – I do think I'm due a bit of payback for the time you transfigured my glasses into a toad – but I will try," Olive said. Wills nodded.

"I appreciate it," he said. "But there's nothing to discus." Olive sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way," she said.

"I usually do," he replied with a wink.

"Merlin, Wills…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I was going to wait until tonight to post this chapter, but I had a MASSIVE spurt of inspiration during lunch involving pages of notes and research ideas and just wanted to share the news in the author's note.**

 **I've finally figured out what the over-arching plot is for the rest of the series, which is something I had been struggling with. I mean, really, after Voldemort and Grindlewald, it's REALLY hard to come up with a big bad. But I've finally managed that - or at least an idea of who he/she/they is/are - still need to work out the details and that involves some research and further planning. Unfortunately, this means I need to toss all the novels and shorts I had originally planned after this (except Dom's story) as they don't fit into the storyline. I'm completely restarting Dom's story from scratch (which isn't that bad - I only had about 20 pages written) and the Daisy sequel is completely nixed, though again, only had about 20 pages anyway. But don't worry - you'll still find out what happens with her love life through the new books. And everyone, really.**

 **The new plan has three books - I may add in some shorts if there are side stories that I feel need more fleshing out. The next book will stick with Dom as the main character, though will include perspectives from Molly, Toby and Chris as well as the Woods. I also plan to include more Olive in that one, which you can kind of see why from this chapter. Book 7 will be split between a storyline involving Daisy, Iris and Jamie, plus another involving all the family at the Ministry. Then the last - Book 8 - will probably end up focused on the entire family, though I intend to work in more of Lucy's perspective. I'll have a more clear idea of the books to come as I get to work on them, of course.**

 **And trying to include lightheartedness where I can since it's going to get pretty dramatic from here on out. I apologize. This was supposed to be a story of pure fluff, and then the muses ended up hijacking it. But, it is what it is. And thank god it gave me the inspiration needed to be able to finish the rest of the series in a decent amount of time rather than continue languishing in plot holes and quagmires.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Special shout-out to new follower and fave magerange637!**


	10. No Good Deed

**Chapter Ten – No Good Deed**

When Wills had promised Daisy he would talk to John, part of him thought it wouldn't happen.

Of course, then fate would have the beater approaching him at his favorite pub one night, unannounced. Wills had been feeling a bit stifled at the flat and brought a book with him to the pub. He didn't really want to talk with anyone, just be surrounded by them.

Which is why he was a bit shocked when he heard someone sit down across from him with a muffled thud.

"Kingfisher, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with his trademark grin, carefully covering any sort of surprise he felt. He marked his place and put the book down on the table. His talk with Daisy the previous weekend was still fresh in his mind, as was the dream which he had had again last night.

"Saw you here and thought maybe we could talk," John said, looking solemn. "Seriously." Wills nodded and leaned forward a bit.

"Very well, what would you like to talk about?" he asked casually. John crossed his arms in front of him, looking a bit more ferocious than usual.

"Daisy," he said.

"I am a bit worried about Pix. She hasn't seemed herself lately," Wills said, furrowing his brow slightly.

"You know about the connection stuff, right?" John asked. Wills nodded.

"She told me towards the beginning of summer," he replied. "Jamie said she's not been dealing with it well." John sighed.

"I wouldn't know – she refuses to talk to me about it," he said, looking away.

"She mentioned it was a soft spot with you two, but didn't tell me she was refusing to talk about it," Wills said. John's dark brown eyes flickered to the older player.

"What do you know about it?" he asked. Wills shrugged.

"No more than you, mate. She and Jamie have new skills. They're working on them. Some days are harder than others. And that's about it," he said truthfully. Or as truthfully as he could. He did know a bit more than that, but at the same time he wasn't sure if what he and Olive had found out was even true.

"That's it?" he asked. Wills nodded.

"Ehm, well, I also know that Daisy only feels a connection with her brothers and parents," he said a bit softly. He braced himself, waiting to see if the beater would explode or not. John studied him a moment and sighed.

"She didn't say anything about feeling one with someone else?" he asked. Wills shook his head no quickly.

"Dunno who else she would feel, unless it was someone else in her family. She and Lucy are close, so that would make sense," Wills said. "Maybe Toby if we're going outside the family." John scowled. "Only because they are practically family… not because… other reasons."

"And you don't know anything else about what's going on with them?" John asked.

"Look, I can say it until I'm blue in the face, Kingfisher. I'm just as much in the dark as you are. Dunno what makes you think they would tell me something they wouldn't tell you," Wills said emphatically.

"You've known them for years – been a close family friend. And you say every other day that you're going to marry Daisy," he said softly. Wills laughed.

"That joke's been going on since her Hogwarts days, mate. No one believes it. Just a bit of fun. There's nothing between me and Daisy," Wills said. As he said it, he felt a slight twinge in his chest but pushed it aside. "She's like a little sister to me." John was silent. Wills prayed that he would listen.

If the beater didn't believe him and Daisy, then there really was no hope for him.

"You really can't believe that-"

"What? What can't I believe?" John shouted, causing the people at the table next to them to jump slightly and give them looks. Wills' eyebrows shot up. John looked down at the table and moment and then back up at Wills.

"Sorry… just…," he sighed, "Daisy and I were always very open with each other. And now, she's hiding something. And I get that it's not just me – the family is hiding something from a lot of people – but… I thought maybe she would tell me."

"Whatever it is, she's got a good reason. She wouldn't hide something from you because she doesn't trust you or anything. It's probably because she's trying to look out for you," Wills said. John studied him a moment.

"And you don't know what it is?" he asked again.

"No, I don't. Been pestering the whole lot of them for months and I've got nothing," he said, smiling slightly. "See? I'm practically family and they won't even tell me." John smiled slightly and then frowned again.

"Still doesn't make it easier… not knowing," he said.

"Look, mate, you're just going to have to get over that. She will tell you when she can or she wants to," Wills said. "And you going all moody on her all the time isn't helping."

"What do you mean, 'if she wants to'?" John asked. Wills sat up.

"I just meant that… when she can tell you-"

"You do know something. She did tell you," John said, his frown deepening into a scowl.

"I just told you I don't know anything! Pix said she couldn't tell me," he said.

"But she's chosen not to tell me?" John said.

"That's not what I said," Wills retorted. John shook his head.

"I knew it…"

"Would you listen to me!" Wills said loudly.

"I think we're done here," John said, standing. He then strode out of the pub, leaving an astonished Wills alone at the table. He sighed and waved down the barmaid.

"Think I need something a bit stronger," he said. A glass with a double shot of firewhisky appeared in front of him. "Merlin…"

* * *

"What did you say to him!" Daisy shouted as she stomped towards Wills when he walked into the flat the next evening. Her eyes flashed red. Wills took a step back, his hands up.

"I said exactly what you told me to!" he said. "I told him I don't know anything!"

"He came over and DEMANDED to know why I didn't want to tell him more!" she said. The air cackled with electricity around her. "Said you told him that I CHOSE not to tell him!"

"I didn't say that exactly! Please, calm down, Pix! You're going to cause the TV to explode!" Wills shouted as sparks were starting to come from the electric outlet. Daisy looked around and noticed the scared expressions on her brothers' faces. It was different than the other times she got angry. Then they were slightly worried she'd hex them, but mostly amusement.

This time they looked as though they thought she might bring the entire building down.

Daisy took a deep breath and looked at Wills, willing herself to calm down.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, softly this time.

"I said you would tell him when you could or wanted to," he said. "Because you were never fully clear on whether you were allowed to or just didn't want to," he said. "I mean, you did say that you wanted to keep it from him a bit longer…"

Daisy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to tell him that!" she said, walking over to the sofa and collapsing on it.

"It just… slipped out… I didn't mean to," Wills said, walking over and sitting next to her. "Really, you have to believe me, Pix." Daisy looked over at him and shook her head.

"I do, but it still doesn't make things better," she said. "Now he's refusing to speak with me."

"Maybe… maybe it's time to accept the inevitable," Wills said softly. Daisy looked up at him, her bright eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What? That we're not going to work?" she asked. Her voice was so full of sorrow, it nearly broke Wills' heart. He took a deep breath.

"No… that you and I are meant to be," he said, a goofy grin filling his face. Daisy stared at him, but her lips started twitching.

"Wills," she said, rolling her eyes. She then wiped at her cheeks. Wills swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It'll be alright. You'll see, Pix. Things will work out," he said before kissing her head.

"You'll still always be annoying, though," she said. Wills shrugged.

"One of these days, you just might find me endearing," he said.

Remus snorted from where he sat in one of the armchairs.

"You've been watching too many muggle movies, Wills," he said. "Those realizations don't happen in real life."

"They could," Wills insisted, his face serious. He looked down at Daisy. "Right, Pix?"

Daisy threw her head back and laughed, still wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I want to side with Remus on this, but I'm afraid I'll break your heart," she said.

"You wouldn't," Wills said, looking scandalized. Daisy giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, Wills…"

"You know what I think we need?" Alan said suddenly, walking over to the sofa. Everyone looked over at him.

"What could we possibly need?" Daisy asked.

"A party," he said simply.

"Why?" Jamie asked. Alan shrugged.

"Why not? We're all bogged down by practice and you two are going crazy with your extra training and such. Think we could all use a night to just… let loose," he said reasonably. The group looked around at each other.

"I rather like the sound of that," Wills said. "Perhaps I'll beat Pix here again." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"John will be there and you better be on your best behavior," she warned. Wills chuckled.

"I promise to be my usual, charming self," he said.

"And that's exactly what I'm worried about," Daisy muttered.

* * *

 **This was the new chapter I added it because I felt there needed to be... something. Only one more chapter to post with this story!**

 **I've started re-writing Dom's story and even finally settled on the name - _Through the Veil of Secrets_. So far the first and last chapters are written with half of chapter two down. At the moment I'm reverting back to my previous writing style - basically writing various scenes at they come to me, then going back and connecting them, filling in plot holes, expanding, etc. Just until I get a good idea of the overall outline/detailed direction for it. I'm going to wait a fair bit before I start publishing, just because there are so many details to work out (SO MANY DETAILS! ARGHH!) and plot building to do, that I really need to make sure that it's all there and flows well before I start posting and can't change anything. I promise to try and not take too long, but we'll see how it goes. Currently planning to try and hit about 20-30 chapters with that one.**

 **twilightlover427: I'm glad to hear you're excited about them! ^_^ I'm excited to get them written, though it's slow going at the moment because I have to stop a lot and do A LOT of research, etc.**

 **infinityneverlasts: Haha, definitely happy to hear you love it!**

 **As always, thank you for reading, following and reviewing!**


	11. Of Connections & Funny Feelings

**Chapter Eleven - Of Connections & Funny Feelings**

"Wills! There you are!" Daisy said as she bounded up to him, glass in hand and bright smile on her face. She looked a bit more rested than she had of late. For that, Wills was grateful.

"You're looking a bit more sprite than usual," he said, grinning. She shrugged.

"I think Remus was onto something when he suggested we have a party. I needed it," she said. "Jamie's looking better too."

"I didn't think I looked that rough," Jamie said, frowning down at his sister.

"You always look wonderful to me," Lila said, smiling up from his side. Alan started to fake gag.

"Please, you're sickening me," he said, causing Daisy to chuckle.

It seemed a fair amount of the League was there. Perhaps everyone was in need of blowing off some steam. Wills knew he certainly could use it. It got him to stop thinking about the dreams for a bit, though with Daisy at his side, he felt his cheeks start heating up a bit.

"Good to see Nilsson out and about," Wills said, looking towards the bar. She looked over and smiled.

"Yea, it's good to seem him out socializing more," she said. "I think she's the reason he's lightened up so much."

"Speaking of significant others, where's my rival?" Wills asked, looking around again.

"Sofa talking with Kelly, I believe," Daisy replied, not bothering to look. Jamie watched her, his concern evident.

"Don't look at me like that. Everything's fine," she said, scowling at her older brother. "We talked. He still doesn't completely get it, but we're closer." Wills chuckled and swung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

"Calm down, Pix. You know we can't help but worry about you," he said. "It comes from a place of love." Daisy rolled her eyes and looked up at Wills.

"Still annoying," she said.

"Well, my dear future bride, I do live to annoy you. Imagine this every day for the rest of your life," he said. Daisy laughed before taking a large drink.

"Merlin, you'd kill each other," Jamie said.

"No, we wouldn't. We'd be madly in love with each other," Wills retorted, keeping a straight face as he faced Jamie, which caused Daisy to nearly spit out her drink. Wills chuckled as he looked down at her again, this time his mind wandering back to the dream. He had had it again the other night. An odd feeling came over him.

Was he actually starting to fall for the little Pixie for real?

Keeping his face a mask of mirth, he noticed Daisy stopped her coughing. Her eyes starting going wide as she glanced around the room and then looked up at him, her bright green eyes meeting his.

"What's gotten into you?" Wills asked, studying her as her cheeks started turning pink and her eyes filled with confusion. She shook her head, as though she were trying to dismiss some thought.

"Nothing," she said quickly before walking away. As she passed her, she grabbed Lucy and dragged her cousin off to her room.

"What's that about?" Wills asked, turning to Jamie, Alan and Remus. Jamie cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Dunno," he said weakly.

"I know you read her mind," Wills said. "What happened?"

"I'm not saying a thing. You'll have to wait for her to decide if she wants to tell you," Jamie said before walking off with Lila.

"Now what's wrong with him?" Wills asked. Remus shrugged.

"He didn't let me know this time," he said. "Must have been something serious though. D'you see how quickly she shot off? And she grabbed Lucy…"

"What did you say to Daisy this time?" John asked, stepping up to the two. He looked a mix of concerned and slightly furious at the older man. "She looked upset."

"Just the usual," Wills said with a shrug. "Not sure why she went on wonky on me." He looked over towards the corridor, worried he had pushed it too far. "Maybe I should go apologize for… well for whatever it was I said that seemed to upset her."

"Just leave her be," Remus said. "You know how Pixie can be. Maybe it's nothing you said at all, but something else."

"What else?" Wills asked incredulously.

"Dunno. Maybe something to do with her gifts," he replied. Wills thought a moment and then looked over towards her room again.

"No. I can't stand it when Pix is upset," Wills said, stepping over towards the corridor. "I've got to see what's wrong." Remus rolled his eyes and huffed, watching Wills stride across the room.

"He never listens," he said.

"Should I be worried?" John asked, looking back at Remus.

"No more than usual," Remus replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked with a scowl.

"Come off it. We all know what's been going on between you and Pixie. Can't you lay off on all the connection talk? It's bad enough she's dealing with everything else. Then she's got you bugging her every day over whether she feels you and why she can't tell you things," Remus griped. John blinked as he stared silently at Remus. The easy-going triplet had never laid into him like that before.

In fact, he hadn't realized that Daisy was having such a hard time. She rarely talked about what was going on with her family, which had hurt. He always thought he was part of it until she suddenly went secretive on him after the Falcons' match. He now realized he was being selfish and unfair. If the Woods weren't telling him something, it was obviously for good reason.

"She won't tell me anything," John finally said softly. Remus sighed.

"It's difficult, I know. But there's a reason why," he said sympathetically. "Even I haven't told Laura. Lucy hasn't said anything to Kelly. Hell, Dominique even broke up with Cunningham because it was easier than keeping him out of the loop. Just… trust us on this. Let it go." John nodded silently. He then turned and walked back over to the sofa, lost in thought. Remus watched him as Kelly turned and started chatting to him.

"I need a drink," the beater muttered.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Wills noticed that Daisy's bedroom door was still partially open. He was just about to knock when Lucy's voice stopped him.

"No, really?! Wills?!" he heard her exclaimed loudly. His hand was still posed in the air to knock, but he decided to wait a moment. Lowering his hand, he took a step back and listened.

"I don't know… It could have been someone else. I only thought it might have been him because he was standing directly next to me… but it was fleeting I couldn't really tell where it came from," Daisy said hurriedly. Wills furrowed his brow. Even in private, the Woods-Weasleys were annoyingly cryptic.

"This is perfect! I always thought it would be hilarious if you two ended up together," Lucy said, giggling. "What do you think your dad will say?"

Wills' eyebrows shot up as he slowly started to realize what they were talking about.

"Lucy! Focus! I'm still in love with John," Daisy shouted.

"Sure you are," Lucy said. "And yet, you're sensing Wills." The tall player froze, staring at the floor. They were talking about the Woods' ability to connect with loved ones. And Daisy and Lucy seemed to think she had developed one with him and not her boyfriend of a little over a year. This was a development.

"It could have been Remus or Jamie. They were standing there," Daisy countered weakly as though she already knew it wasn't them.

"You would have known if it was one of them thinking about Lila or Laura. You said their connections were pretty strong and pretty clear," Lucy said flatly.

"Maybe… maybe I am starting to feel John. It could have been him," Daisy said next. "Besides, I seriously doubt Wills thinks of me that way. I'm practically his little sister." Wills heard Lucy giggle and wondered if Pix's hair was turning purple, as it usually did whenever she was embarrassed.

"Stop it! This is not funny, Lucy! It's rather serious!" Daisy huffed.

"Sorry, it's hard to take you seriously when your face is red and your hair is purple," Lucy replied. Wills chuckled softly. Daisy could be so predictable at times. Lucy finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"Are you in love with Wills, Daisy?" she asked abruptly. Wills stopped breathing for a moment, the question taking him by surprise.

"That's preposterous!" Daisy shouted, obviously flustered. After that, the only sound was Daisy's feet against the wood floor. She was pacing. Wills found himself slowly creeping closer to the door, anxious to hear more. He wasn't completely convinced by her answer, noting that her voice had gone up a couple pitches.

Fancy that. Pixie was feeling some sort of way about him. Granted, she didn't seem too willing to admit it out loud – even in private.

"This is the absolute last thing I need. What with training and all the talk about a potential impending war and John constantly after me to tell him what's going on," Daisy said.

Wills looked up at the door. War? Was that the big secret the Woods were keeping? Here he just thought it was the full extent of what Iris, Jamie and Daisy could do.

"Daisy you've got to stop worrying about that. We don't even know if that's what all this means," Lucy implored.

"Everyone else in the family seems to think so. They pulled Dominique into the aurors to investigate and half the family is working on that damn summit. In fact, that's the main reason Aunt Hermione even planned it," Daisy grumbled.

"Please, she's not about to announce that a war is coming without any evidence," Lucy said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"But she does want to somehow warn all the world leaders," Daisy replied. Lucy sighed. "And get some read on what's going on around the world."

Wills' mind started reeling. A war. That's what the forum was ultimately about. He thought back to when he was a kid during the second wizarding war. He hoped to Merlin that the family was simply overreacting.

"Daisy, you're avoiding the current situation… have you ever thought there might be some truth to all Wills' joking?" Lucy asked, returning to the original topic. Wills leaned against the wall of the hallway, thinking it over. Was there truth to all the joking? He did at times feel that he and Daisy could be a good match, but was it more than just a passing fancy? He had teased her and joked about marrying her for years. He furrowed his brow. Was that what the dream was trying to tell him? That he, Bryan Wills, had finally fallen in love with someone. And that someone was Daisy Wood - his coach's only daughter.

He did obviously care very much for Daisy. He always had. Ever since she was in Hogwarts, he had wanted to look out for her. Cheer her on. And then she grew up into a strong, fiery young woman that could hold her own. She was beautiful. Nearly every single ball, she had taken his breath away. Not to mention when she got up in the air. Daisy Wood was something to behold while playing - somehow managing to combine just the right amount of grace and recklessness.

Something stirred in him. It was the same feeling he had gotten earlier when he had joked with Daisy and she went all rigid. Had she really felt him? Did she have feelings for him as well?

He was so caught up in his own inner turmoil he didn't notice Lucy and Daisy step out of the room. He looked up, all three frozen.

"Fuck," Daisy said as her eyes went wide. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Nearly everything," he admitted. Lucy looked between the two, a smirk on her face.

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said before sauntering back off to the party. Daisy sighed and motioned him into her room.

"So…" Wills started, unsure of how to have this conversation. "This is about a war?" he asked, finding it a safer topic to start on.

"Maybe. We're not sure," Daisy admitted, starting to pace again, not meeting his eyes.

"And that's what you can't tell everyone," he stated.

"You really shouldn't have overheard that, but yes. There was a prophecy about us - Mum, me and Jamie - that witches and wizards like us would only show up at a time of need. So naturally Mum and everyone thinks there is some sort of terrible danger coming because Jamie and I somehow became marked," she said.

"Marked," Wills said, remembering the documents Olive found. Daisy sighed and lifted her arm, showing a small, circular mark on the inside of her wrist in the form of a snake.

"Mum's got a large one on her back but she hides it. Jamie has one too on his wrist. It's some sort of sign for what we are," she said.

"Which is?"

"Protectors, for lack of a better word. Again, we're not exactly sure what we are. And you must swear you won't say anything. Mum and Dad will skin me alive if they find out you know. Not to mention John will never forgive me if he finds out you knew before him and I told you," she said furiously.

"Relax, Pix. I'm not about to go running through the streets screaming it," he said with a short laugh. "In fact, part of it I already knew. Or well, I had some suspicions and you confirmed them."

"How?" Daisy asked, stopping her pacing for a moment.

"I, ah, had Olive looking around for information in the Archives. She found an unredacted account of the Battle of Hogwarts that went into great detail about your mum," he said sheepishly. Daisy sighed and started pacing again.

"Of course you wouldn't let it go," she muttered. After pacing a few more moments, Daisy spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Do you love me?" she asked bluntly, rapidly changing the topic.

"Of course I do. I always have," he retorted.

"You know what I mean," Daisy said. Wills silently studied her, watching as different emotions ran across her face. He knew that if he confessed that he might have other feelings for her, it would only make things more difficult. She was already struggling with the weight of what these new gifts might mean. Not to mention everything with Kingfisher. The last thing he wanted was to make her life more complicated.

And she was right. It very well could have been Kingfisher that she felt. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her and it wouldn't do to make a confession until he was sure.

"Daisy," he started, using her first name to emphasize how serious he was being. She looked up at him, her normally green eyes a stormy gray. "As awkward as this could be, I should set the record straight. It wasn't me you felt."

She breathed a sigh of relief, which oddly pained him.

"Okay. Well that mystery is solved," she said, smiling. Her eyes quickly changed back to her normal green. "As for the rest… it is a bit freeing to have one less person to keep the secret from."

"Kingfisher will be thrilled - about the connection, that is," Wills replied, grinning.

"Tell me about it," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. "But… it was only a faint wisp. I'm not sure I should tell him just yet."

"Could be wise," Wills mused. He looked down at the small woman and grinned. "Come here." He held his arms out and Daisy fell into them, her head barely reaching his chin.

"I'm so glad we've worked this out," she said. "The last thing I wanted was for things to get weird." Wills chuckled.

"Things will never get weird with us, Pix," he said before kissing the top of her head. "Though someday you just might find yourself walking down the aisle towards me." Daisy snorted.

"I seriously doubt John would let you in his wedding party," she said, looking up at him, grinning.

"Ouch, Pix. That hurt," he said.

"But really, you can't say anything," she said, turning serious for a moment.

"I won't," he promised.

"Not even to Olive," she warned. Wills sighed.

"Very well, but she could be a good ally," he said. "She seems to have a knack for finding things." Daisy thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it and maybe mention it to Dom. She and Molly might want some help in the trenches. Merlin knows Teddy won't step foot there. Says the dust sets off his allergies," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when did Teddy have allergies?" Wills asked. Daisy chuckled and let go, walking towards the door.

"I feel a drink-off is in order," she said, smirking at him. Wills sighed.

"If you're ready to go through the humiliation of losing to me yet again," he said, following her.

"I'm going to win this time!" she declared loudly.

"Sure you are, Pix."

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Wills. Did you let her win?" Jamie asked, grinning. Wills shrugged and took a sip of his drink, seeming to have magically regained his composure whereas only moments ago he was staggering about and literally fell on Daisy.

"I'll not say a word," he replied. Jamie chuckled.

"You did, you git," he said after reading his mind.

"Felt she needed to be cheered up," he said. "Plus, I get to wear a jersey proclaiming my undying love for Pixie at the first match when the season starts." Jamie chuckled. He studied his team captain for a moment, allowing himself to look into his mind.

He had see the conversation in Daisy's mind earlier, curious about why she had come back out to the party looking relieved and immediately falling into John's arms before the game. The two of them were now cuddled up on the sofa, Daisy giggling and the both of them finally seeming at ease since the whole mark thing had started up.

He raised his eyebrows slightly as he watched Wills study the couple wistfully. Jamie chuckled, rolling his eyes. His sister most definitely attracted drama wherever she went. And apparently suitors. Though he could see that Wills was still a bit confused about his feelings.

"What's this?" Remus asked softly, stepping up to Jamie.

"Well… things got sorted with Daisy and Wills," he said quietly.

"That's good. What was it about?" Remus asked.

"Apparently Daisy thought she started to feel a connection with Wills," he said. Remus' eyes widened. "Then Wills overheard the conversation. And now he knows everything."

"Everything? Well... suppose he would have found out anyway. He's always popping up with information and Merlin knows where he gets it. But what happened with the connection thing?" Remus asked, looking over at his sister on the sofa, laughing at something John said, then Wills staring at them.

"He told her it wasn't him," Jamie said. "That it must be John."

"And is it true?" Remus asked. Jamie shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't think either of them really know," he replied with a sigh. "And I can't tell. Not from looking into any of their minds." Remus sighed.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Remus said before walking off. Jamie nodded. He glanced over across the room, noticing Nilsson stealing glances at the couple. He had nearly forgotten he was there.

"That we will."

* * *

 **And there we are... Of course you didn't think I would make a decision on who ends up with Daisy, did you? Not this soon. There are still three more books to go in the series, haha!**

 **I've gotten some good headway in the next one, granted most of it takes place at or near the end of the book, so it'll still be a bit of time before I start posting. I do have the first two chapters written out as well, but the middle is giving me trouble. I know where we start and where I want to go with it - it's just getting there that's the problem. Especially as this one sets the stage for the whole rest of the series so I have to plan out what ideas, characters and such need to be introduced and where/how to introduce them. I really wish this site had a blog function so I could post regular updates on how things are going when I'm not uploading chapters, but I suppose you'll just have to wait on bated breath for the next installment.**

 **I'll post a little teaser next. Maybe tomorrow or later today. Though it may end up not being in the final version... depending on how things work out...**

 **As always, thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I'm happy to see that folks are enjoying this series as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I never thought it would end up so extensive or long. As sad as I am about having an ending in sight, all good things must come to an end at some point. But never fear, still more to go in the Woods Saga before we get there!**

 **So, I leave you until next time and I hope everyone has a great Christmas and New Years!**

 **Much love, Rubberduckiez**


	12. Preview: Through the Veil of Secrets

**I got so much done on the book today - much more than expected and I'm still on a role - that I decided to post this a bit early. I ended up writing two chapters and am about to start on a third, which puts me at the first four chapters finished, as well as part of a later chapter and the last chapter. Still a long ways to go before I can start posting, but it's definitely a good start.**

 **In this one, we learn more about Dominique and her relationships with the rest of her family. We have some new characters, but mostly it's those that were already introduced through previous stories. We see more of Iris' past before Dumbledore found her. And we get to see more Fleur and Bill - obviously - more Hermione and more Molly.**

 **The basic premise is that Teddy has formed a secret task force to investigate what Iris, Daisy and Jamie are and can do, in the hopes that if they understand it better, they will be able to figure out what might be coming. At the same time, Hermione is busy planning the international forum in the hopes that she can get all the wizarding governments around the world to band together, so that they will be better prepared to fight - and win - should some sort of magical disaster happen. In the middle of all this is Dominique, who is determined to save her family from another war; Daisy and Jamie, who are struggling to control their new gifts while fearing what could happen if they don't; and Iris, who must not only face her past but now share things with her family that she had kept hidden and tried to forget for years. All while fearing for her children. And all the family is on edge, wondering how many more they must lose before peace finally sticks.**

 **The greatest fear is knowing that something is coming, but not knowing what or when...**

 **Without further ado... a glimpse of _Through the Veil of Secrets_...**

* * *

"Really, Teddy? Merlin, of all the teams to be working with, it had to be yours," she said with a groan.

"Come on, you're not excited to be working with family?" he asked, grinning.

"I should have known it was you when Grifford said I had been specifically requested," she said with a sigh. "What is it you need me to do?"

The door to his office opened and Dominique looked over as Chris Abbott walked in, causing her to roll her eyes again. The tall blonde had been best friends with her annoying cousins at Hogwarts - often joining in on their pranks and trouble when he wasn't fawning over her other cousin Daisy Wood. He now was reinstated as Jamie's best friend and had been assigned to Teddy's team last summer.

And even though years had passed since they graduated, he still annoyed the hell out of her.

"That's a lovely way to say hi, Weasley," he said, smirking. Dominique swore the man lived to antagonize her.

"Teddy, get on with it. What is it I'm supposed to be doing now that I'm here?" she said, turning her view back to Teddy.

"Well, officially we're looking into a string of burglary cases involving muggle establishments," Teddy started. Dominique groaned again.

"You brought me over here to investigate whatever it is that's going on with Jamie and Daisy, didn't you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Dom, this is serious," Teddy said.

"No, it's not. They started getting more of Aunt Iris' gifts and now you think some sort of disaster is on the way. There's no correlation," she said, shaking her head. She glanced over at Chris, who seemed to have a serious look on his face. "And I take it since we're speaking so openly, Abbott here has been filled in on the latest family drama?"

Teddy and Chris shared a look, with Teddy nodding. Chris waved his wand, muttering something under his breath. Dominique suspected it was concealment charms and other various spells to hide whatever was about to be said from prying ears and eyes.

"Dom, I'm going to show you something that not everyone in the family has been privy to. Maybe it will change your mind and make you see how serious this is," Teddy said, walking over to a cabinet and opening it. Dom sat up in her chair, noticing the pensieve in it.

"Blimey, what's this?" she said.

"Would you stop whining and just come look?" Teddy said, starting to lose his patience. She pushed out of the chair with a sigh and walked over as he selected a bottle and began extracting the memory and putting it into the bowl. "Aunt Iris gave this to me. Since she can't be here all the time to project the memory."

"Fine, but it won't change my mind," she said. Teddy just stared at her, seeming as though he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes or smack her in the back of the head.

"Just look at it," he said.

Dominique leaned over the pensieve and took a deep breath before submerging her face in the liquid. She felt like she was falling, tumbling through the air. A sense of panic filled her chest but as soon as it started, she was on her feet in a dark chamber. She looked around, barely able to make out where she was, it was so dark. It seemed large - very large. And there were seemingly hundreds of tall shelves with glass balls of varying sizes that stretched for what looked like miles in every direction. Dominique gasped quietly.

She was in the Hall of Prophecy.

Very few ever got to see this place outside of those who worked in the Department of Mysteries. Dominique drank it all in, knowing this was probably the closest she'd ever get to seeing it.

A quiet shuffling from her right drew her attention. Dominique turned and saw a young girl, she looked like she was no more than maybe 13 or 14, with short, curly red hair. Her face was smudged with what could have been dirt or bruises - Dom couldn't tell in the low light - while her hair looked as though it hadn't been washed in months. Her green eyes seemed full of fear as she crept down the aisle where Dom stood, looking around as though she expected someone to jump out at any moment. Her movements were jerky and tight. One hand held a sort of glowing orb, while the other was out to her side, as though she were at the ready should someone or something attack.

Dom's eyes widened as she realized who she was staring at. It was Aunt Iris.

Dom watched as the young teen crept passed her and then fell behind in step behind her, watching as Iris' head quickly moved from one side to the other, trying to keep all directions in her sight. There was a soft whisper from somewhere and Iris stopped, straightening up from the slight crouch she had been in, tilting her head to one side as though she were listening.

Dom noted her worn, dirty clothing. An ugly red stripe seemed to creep up from under the collar of her shirt, making its way up her neck. It looked painful. There was the soft whisper again, but this time Dominique could hear what it was saying.

" _Irissss…"_

Teen Iris turned her head to the right and started down an aisle, looking around at the shelves. Dominique followed closely behind her.

" _Irissss…"_

It was louder this time, as though they were getting closer. Iris began walking faster as the whispering kept coming more and more often, louder and louder.

Suddenly the young girl stopped and looked to her left. She turned and faced the shelf, searching. Seeing her up close, the light from the orb bouncing off her face, Dominique could see that the smudges were a mixture of healing bruises and dirt. She stared in shock, not sure how she felt seeing her aunt in this way.

What horrors had she gone through before she was found?

Young Iris left the orb suspended in the air as she fixated on one shelf and reached through the glass, deep onto the shelf. A small look of triumph came over her face as she seemed to have found whatever it was she was looking for. She pulled her arms out and looked down at a small glass ball in her hands. It was so encrusted with dirt and dust that there was no soft glow visible from within like the others around them.

Iris frowned as she started to wipe away at the grime with her sleeve. Dominique stepped closer, wanting to see what was in the object just as much as young Iris. Finally she had cleared a large enough spot that a swirling blue and green light emitted from it. An old, weathered face appeared. Dominique couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman, but guessed from the lack of facial hair that it must have been a woman. Her eyes were clouded, as though she were blind.

" _They are coming. They are here. They were here before,"_ the woman said. _"The descendants of Athena will rise again. They will bear her mark. They possess the power to protect… but also to destroy… They will come when they are needed… Beware of those who will seek to use you for evil… for they will seek you…"_

Young Iris' face went rigid in fear as her hands started to shake.

"The power to destroy?" she whispered. "Can you tell me more?" she asked, a bit more loudly, not understanding that the orb contained a prophecy and couldn't answer questions. "Please… I need to know more."

The old woman repeated the prophecy.

"I heard that," Iris said, getting frantic. "I need you to tell me more!" Tears started streaking down her cheeks. She looked around the room quickly and then back down at the orb. Suddenly, she went stiff as she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. Her mouth dropped open as she looked up, blinking slowly. "Oh, god," she murmured. She looked back down at the orb and then quickly threw it to the ground - the orb smashing into dust as it made contact with the stone floor. Iris took a step back and looked at the shards as she wiped her cheeks.

A few shouts came from behind Dominique. Both turned to look towards them. When Dominique turned to look back at her aunt, she had already taken off at a run down the aisle in the other direction. She then suddenly vanished. Smoke filled the room as Dominique felt herself being pulled back out of the memory.

* * *

 **Just a little morsel to hopefully tide you over until it's ready to be posted...**

 **sunrisekisses: I'm glad you're excited! I've gotten quite excited about it. I seriously want to start posting right away, but trying to hold off until I get more written and get far enough that I don't want to randomly change/edit things from the beginning chapters. Haha, I think now everyone is rooting for Wills. Oddly enough, I didn't even consider him a possible match when I first introduced him way back in _Surviving Hogwarts_ , nor did I expect so many folks to be Team Wills.**

 **infinitelyneverlasts: Haha, well, I intentionally left that vague to keep folks guessing... Though I will say that I now know what's going on... just you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer to find out. ^_^**

 **twilightlover427: I was wondering if anyone was going to catch that Nilsson was there too... As for who, as I said, just going to have to wait and see...**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! I promise to try and not make you all wait too long for the next installment!**


End file.
